The Journey of the Werewolf Trio
by Thunder-Death
Summary: The Golden trio is bitten by a rogue werewolf. They are rejected by the wizard world and banned from Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**England - Somewhere**

Ronald Weasley was a young boy who was thirteen years old. He lived with his brothers and his sister in an old house which was rather strange for outsiders. His parents were both purebloods but they didn't behave like purebloods did. So they didn't raise their children as purebloods children. They were a poor and lovely family. Nevertheless they participated each year to the purebloods ball. Ronald or Ron for short wasn't like his brothers or his sister – he wasn't following their example as his mother wanted him to do.

"Mom. I have a question." He said after entering in the kitchen where his mother was enjoying her cooking. She loved a lot to cook for her family. She loved to feed everybody. Ron wanted to see his friends : he already missed them. He could be himself with them. They didn't even judge him. His mother turned her head towards him surprised.

"What is it ?" She asked watching her nervous and sixth son. A child who was different than this others. She wanted him to follow his siblings' model to not be excluded. "Do you need something ?" She asked before he could answer.

Ron shook his head. "No. Can I invite my friends here ?" He asked nervously. He tried his best to remain calm in front of his mother. He could feel her gaze on him watching him carefully.

Molly Weasley – matriarch of the Weasley clan – was surprised. She already saw them in the beginning of the second year but she didn't speak to them. Molly was glad that her son had such wonderful friends. He was friend with a intelligent witch and the boy who lived. Ron sighed as he noticed his mother's expressions : everybody at the school knew the Golden Trio composed of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Finally, she replied. "Of course you can. Send them a letter. Let me know about it."

"Thanks mom." He muttered before leaving the room. He was glad that he could invite his friends to his house. He made his way back to his bedroom. The young boy sat behind he desk, and he took papers and plumes. He began to write a letter to Hermione then a another one to Harry. Then, he sent his letters to his friends thanks to Erol, the family's owl.

He sat on his bed waiting. Ron ignored Fred and George's screams to come to their room as he thought about his wonderful friends, his best friends.

* * *

**England - London.**

She couldn't believe what her parents said. How dared they to claim that ? They were supposed to be her lovely parents and not insensible parents. Why did they hate so much magic ? Hermione Granger didn't understand. Did they not say that they were proud of her being the firstborn witch ? Hermione thought it was because she wasn't a boy as they wished to have in the first place. When she was born : firstly her parents were disappointed and secondly they wished her to be the perfect girl. Unfortunately, she wasn't the perfect girl. No, she was Hermione, she was herself.

Bullying. She knew well bullying. She had no friends before Hogwarts. Her friends from Hogwarts were Ron - even they had a fight before their friendship - and Harry. Even in Hogs, Hermione saw bullying. _You are a lion, you are bullied. You are a eagle, you are bullying. You are a pouf, you're bullied. You're a snake, you're bullied. You're a muggleborn, you're bullied. You're halfblood, you're bullied. You're poor, you're bullied. And the list keeps on... _She thought bitterly. She was less bullying in Hogwarts than in her former schools. Her mates in her dorms didn't like her. Instead of ignoring her, they stole her stuff and hid it.

To have Ron and Harry was awesome – as Harry said. She could be herself. Ron was a red hair boy who from a pureblood family. Harry was the boy who lived from a hateful family. Hermione opened her eyes as she heard a noise. She found Erol staring at her. Did it have a letter for her ? Obviously. She got up excited. She opened the window and let Erol in.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_It's Ron! I'm so excited to write you a letter._**

**_It's been a while we didn't see each other. I miss you and Harry. It's hard to listen to my mother sometimes, she always wants me to be like my siblings. I nod bitterly each time but don't do anything. I love being myself. Why can she not accept me as myself ? Happily, I have you and Harry. Your last letter was.. Well I don't have a word for it. Are you alright ? I send you a hug paper Hermione !_**

**_Well. I asked my mother something and she agreed. I'm so glad. So Hermione, I'm inviting you to my home. Do you want to go ? Can you go ?_**

**_I'll wait for your answer. Take care Hermione._**

**_Your friend, Ron._**

**_PS : I also invited Harry._**

The young girl left the letter on her bed as she came down. Her parents stopped talking when they saw her daughter. Her mother snored. Her father asked her coldly what she wanted.

"Can I go for the rest of the summer to my friend's house ?" She asked with a neutral ton.

"Yes. Go away girl. See you next summer. "Her mother agreed quickly before her husband could waste his breath.

Hermione went back her bedroom. She began to prepare all her stuff. She took her precious stuff. She didn't want to have her stuff sold. Oh yes I must answer to Ron ! Hermione thought grabbed a piece of paper.

* * *

**England - Surrey**

The door of a small room cracked open as a young boy walked in. He was small for his age, he was too much thin for his age, and he looked as he got a beating. He did. He wasn't liked by his family. He was actually hated. Why? He was a wizard. That was why. He was called Harry Potter. He was also the boy who lived in the wizard world. But Harry hated his surname. Why no one could see him as only Harry ? Not the Potter brat, nor the boy who lived. Just Harry.

He was starved. He had no food since three days. Just a cup of water to make sure he was still alive. His cousin, dear confusing consign, tried to get him food. Harry dared not to ask why his cousin was so different. He wasn't the same person he knew before. He was used of being beat, starved and sent outside for a few days. Harry sat on his mattress, he watched the wall in front of him. I want to be free..

Who made this noise ? It wasn't uncle Vernon, nor aunt Petunia or even Dudley - he's at his friend's home. He thought as he looked around him. Then he saw Erol. The owl of his friend's family. He opened the window slowly. Erol left on his desk a letter from Ron. Harry looked a little better. He opened Ron's letter and started to read.

_At Ron's home ? I've to ask carefully to aunt Petunia. I'm sure I can play well with my words, I'll go._ Thought Harry walking away from his room. He went down knowing that his uncle was at work.

"What are doing here boy?!" Petunia Dursley who was born Evans asked coldly.

"Someone of my freak world – he tried to not wince as he said that – invited me to stay to his home the rest of the summer. If you let me go, you'll not see me until the next summer." Harry spoke up.

She didn't try to protest. She nodded immediately agreeing. Harry thanked her and went to his room. Quickly, he sent a message to his friend and took his stuff. He left the house under his aunt's gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

I'm back for a new chapter ! Enjoy ! It's on my Wattpad accound too.

**Chapter 2 - Ron's friends **

Arthur Weasley smiled to his son. He didn't know any Ron's friends. Thus Ron wasn't someone who wrote a letter to his family. The twins were like him but at least they wrote letters to them. Ron was more secret. Arthur sighed, he wanted Ron to come to him and speak with him but Ron didn't. Molly sighed. "Ron's friends wait at Diagon Alley. Can you go to get them ? Ron, dear, prepare a place for your friends."

Arthur left quickly the house. He teleported himself to Diagon Alley. Ron took the stairs without reply to his brothers. The twins exchanged looks and went after him. They wanted to talk to their young brother or baby brother (as they called him) because lately he ignored them a lot. They wanted answers. Ron was picking some stuff in a storage room, he saw them but didn't say anything. Fred and George watched him moving some stuff. He was making some place for his friends, thought Fred as he lighted a candle.

"Ron. Stop that." Fred growled a few minutes later.

"Stop what dear brothers of mine ?" He asked bitter.

"You're ignoring us lately. Why ?" George said to his little brother.

"Oh you noticed ? Is it bothering you a lot that I have been doing that ?" He asked again bitterly.

The twins said nothing. Ron left the storage room, he grabbed blankets and pillows from his room (that he used when there was winter) and got back to the storage room. And his brothers followed him the entire time.

"Why ?" George asked gently.

Ron paused. Did he have to tell them ? He didn't really want them to know but Ron knew they understood his feelings better than the rest of the family.

"I.. I want to be myself. Not you, not any of our siblings. But mum wants me to be like you, like every of our siblings. I want to be myself." He started trying to make two beds. "I.. I assume to be different. But mum is so.. Well she doesn't take well my difference.. No Fred.. Listen to me ! I think that mum and dad don't know me well as for all of you. Actually, I like to read, well not anything, but I like to read to learn. There are so much things I love that no one in our family know. Mum doesn't understand that I can't be like you because you know, I'm me.. That's me.. And only my friends understand this. They see me as Ron.. You know.. " He was rambling but he knew his brothers were listening to him.

When he finished his rambling. The twins brothers, his twins brothers, took him in theirs arms. They hugged him. "Do not worry little bro. We're here. We're understand. We're glad you tell us." They both said.

Ron was glad.

Two days passed. The Golden Trio - they hated this name - was spending time outside far away from Molly's shouts. She was upset against the twins because they did a prank.

"So the twins understand you now." Harry resumed in one sentence what his best and first friend Ron said to them.

"That's great Ron !" Hermione cheered up.

"Yes. That's nice of them. How was your summer until now ?" Ron was hesitant.

"Well.. It's not bad.. Well just by my standards.. I'm glad you invited me in your house. " Harry muttered lost in the clouds.

Despite being twelve years old, Harry didn't consider himself as a child. He grew up too fast due to his so called family. He didn't try to hide that his hated them since years. His friends hugged him tightly. He didn't have to say anything else because they understood. Ron and Hermione saw scars on Harry's back when they were in their first years.

"How about you Hermione ?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"My parents hated me. It begins to be worse. I'm glad you invited me for the rest of the summer. I couldn't... I couldn't continue like this.. " She whispered to them, she didn't want to someone else hear her saying those things.

They fell in silence. No one spoke for the next few hours. They looked at the sky, watched the birds flying in circle and playing with each other. They stared at the woods when they heard a strange sound. Then Ginny called them for dinner. They stood up and walked to the house. They entered quickly, Molly was still upset but she smiled at them. Arthur waited the end of the diner to speak up.

"The Ministry sent me an invitation. They look up for people who want to camp. Who wants to go ? Ginny ? Fred ? George ? Ron ? Percy ? Hermione ? Harry ?"

The trio exchanged regards. They nodded to each other then looked at Arthur's eyes. Arthur began to speak before someone could :

"You three ? Good. How about you Ginny ? No. The twins ? No too ? It will be fun.. For your brother Ron ! Yes then ? Good. And Percy ? Yes say nothing, I already know your answer. You need to breath sometimes ! Yes Molly ?"

"Arthur, honey, is it safe ?" Molly asked worried for Ron and.. Well Ron's friends.

She was mostly worried for Hermione and Harry because her family was hosting them. She didn't think that their families will be happy to not that someone hurt their child.

"The Ministry assured me it's safe. The entire area has been check out. Do not worry Molly." Arthur assured her.

"Okay then."

The twins decided to go along with the trio because they wanted to know the real Ron. Not the false one that her mother wanted him to be. They understood that Ron was different and not like them. Each one had its values and skills. The twins wanted to know a little bit more Hermione - the "smart ass" - and Harry - the boy who survived - because they hadn't so much time back into their third year (for the twins). They went upstairs after Arthur gave them details. The twins watched the trio entering Ron's room before going to their own room. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

The story available on Wattpad.

**Chapter 3 - Can you see through the dark ?**

They were in the middle of the forest. Happily the Ministry secured the entire area. However there were no Aurors nearly the camp. But it was fine. There were a few children and three adults. Harry sighed looking around him, he hid his scar behind his hair because he didn't want to the attention. Fred and George were both whispering, probably for pranks. Hermione was reading a book but Harry couldn't see the title on the book, he was far away from her. Ron was sitting on the ground. They appeared earlier with Ron's, Fred's and George's father. They weren't the only one in the forest, there were girls and boys more older than the Golden Trio – stupid name – but Harry didn't know them. Well, maybe they were at Hogwarts but usually Harry ignored those who wanted to know the boy who survived and not him.

They set a fire in the middle of the forest. Two boys from Ravenclaw, Ron learned, came with some wood on their hands. Two girls and one boy from Slytherin, Hermione learned, came with some animals they hunted. The twins helped four people from Hufflepuff to set the tents around the fire. The trio set each bed with each backpack. They all set the first night around the fire. Harry was nervous. Could he behave as everyday without getting annoy by people's behavior because of his fame ? The first night, the trio slept in their tent next to the twins' tent. The three adults woke them up for some activities. Harry was curious about them. Ron didn't even know these activities.

"So, in team of three, you will find those things on the list. The first team which come back to the camp with all the thing win. Is it clear ?" Sinclair – a French man – said.

"Yes sir !" They chorused in one voice. Sinclair smiled at them then he gave each team a paper.

"The last team will do the dash." He added with a sadist smile on his face.

"If you have a problem, please send red fireworks with your wand." Vlad – a Russian – informed to the group.

"Yes sir !" They chorused again in one voice.

"Do not forget that cheat is not allowed." Jackson – an American woman – added in a low tone.

"Yes madam !" They chorused for the third time.

"Now, go." Sinclair said.

They went off the camp. Ron, Hermione and Harry were obviously in the same team, they didn't want to be with the others. They walked calmly in the forest while some minutes then they stopped. Hermione looked at the list.

1.Mushrooms.

2.Leaves.

3.Woods.

4.Plants (3).

5.What you want.

It was easy. The trio wasn't the first and the last of their group. It was a fun activity in Hermione and Ron's opinion, Harry was less excited about it. The next activity of the day was making a fire. Only two Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor – Harry – three Slytherin and one Hufflepuff made a fire. The rest didn't make a fire despite their efforts. The last activity of the day was making their own meal. For this last activity, they were alone.

Sinclair, Jackson and Vlad were the jury. They bit each one Harry's meal then took time to swallow it.

"It's good." Jackson said.

"Wow. Just wow. Do you cook at home ?" Vlad asked impressed by Harry's meal.

The young boy winced at these words but he replied positively at the Russian man. Sinclair gave two critics but said that he was good. Harry was left alone in his thoughts and meal. Vlad's words were stuck in his mind. He didn't want to think about his so called family. They hated him as he hated them. He shook his head and started eating. He was hungry after all. Ron and Hermione cooked decent meal but for the jury it wasn't good as Harry.

Actually, Hermione and Ron never made a meal. Harry was the only one who could truly cook in their group. Only five people including Harry won this last activity. They went to their tent after the diner all exhausted. The following days were interesting in Harry's opinion. There were a lot of activities : chest, tag, drawing, playful games etc. It was really fun for everyone.

Harry got up earlier than the last days. He was the first up. Harry sat next to the fire. Harry sighed slightly, he still didn't want to come back to Hogwarts. His friends didn't know this but he thought about it since weeks. Harry hated to live at his so called family's house, Hogwarts was great but people's attitude towards him bothered him a lot. Who cared that he was the boy who lived ? He was just Harry. Yes, magic was so interesting to learn but he wanted to live normally as every child in this world.

"Harry ? How – " Fred began appearing in front of him.

"Are –" George continued with a smile.

"You ?" They finished in one voice.

"Fine. How about you George and Fred ?" Harry answered looking at the twins.

They narrowed theirs eyes. They still didn't understand how Harry could identify each twin. But it was enough awesome to drop the subject.

"Great !" They both said.

"Do you feel ready for the walk in the forest today ?" One of the adults, Vlad, asked coming to them.

He was the first adult up. He smiled gently at the young boys around the fire.

"Yes." They replied.

"Is it your first time ?" Vlad asked sitting next to Harry.

"Yes." The twins answered while Harry said. "No."

"How particular. I hope you pack all your things. We will not coming back." Vlad muttered to the young boys.

It was still early. The rest of the group was still asleep. Harry went to the lake and started to remove his clothes. Harry put one foot in the water, cold water he thought, then he put the other one. Harry walked in the lake then he dove in the water. The twins approached the lake with Vlad stunned.

"Harry – " George started worried.

"Is it – " His twin continued to speak.

"Okay in the water ?" Both finished.

"Yes. It's a bit cold but it's okay." Harry answered honestly.

So they came in the water…

"It's cold !" Both older boys screamed.

Harry laughed as he swam in the water.

They came back to the breakfast. Everyone was up but still sleepy. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione, both of them asked where he went. After eating, they packed all theirs things. Sinclair leaded the group in the forest, Jackson walked in the middle and Vlad closed the group. They chatted as they walked in the dark forest. Day passed by, they stopped three times : two for rest, one for lunch. They were getting tired of walking. They didn't know where they went but they saw beautiful landscapes and magical creatures.

« It's getting dark Sinclair. We must set a camp. » Vlad said breaking the silence.

« I know. But there is something off about this place. We must get out of there tomorrow. » Sinclair replied.

« Children ! Let's set the camp ! » Jackson stated to the group.

« Yes madam ! » They chorused.

The forest was a magical forest under the control of the Ministry. It was in Wales. They controlled the entire of the area to secure everything. No dangerous creatures were living in the forest like years ago. The wizards chased them thanks to – stupid – Wizard Laws. The three adults weren't British, they were from three different magical community which had different law. They volunteered themselves to lead the children and permit them to learn things they didn't learn at a British school.

The night came quickly. It repelled the daylight quickly. Sinclair started a fire, they ate sandwiches around it. Then they went all sleeping. Harry couldn't sleep because he heard weird noises. Sinclair, Jackson and Vlad were checking the whole area around their camp to keep the children safe. Hermione opened her eyes suddenly scared, she had a nightmare. She realized that Harry was awake along with Ron who woke up before her.

"What's going on ?" She whispered to them.

"Can't sleep. There are weird noises. I don't like that." Harry replied in a whisper.

"Just woke up. I had a nightmare." Her other friend responded. "And you?"

"A nightmare too. Now I can't sleep anymore."

They fell in silent listening to the weird sounds. They weren't the only one awake. Also the other people were awake. They couldn't sleep because of the weird sounds.

"Shit." Jackson said as she watched the beast not far away from her.

"What ? Is it.. ?" Sinclair looked at the beast with disbelief.

"It's the full moon." Vlad mumbled to himself. "And there is a fuckin beast which has no mind right now. Seriously ? Where are the protections ?" he asked to the others.

"We must awake the children. I'll prevent the Aurors. " Jackson whispered to the two men.

"I go with them." Vlad didn't like this plan but proposed himself to protect the children from the wild beast.

Sinclair made a move towards the tents. Happily, the children were already awake. They abandoned their things and started running. The beast turned his eyes on the run away preys. Jackson sent a patronus to the Aurors. The two adults moved quickly to the beast. Unknown to them, another beast was chasing after the children. Vlad cursed and pulled out his wand. But everything was off. The group started to disperse in the forest because some other beasts appeared. Vlad realized it was a hybrid horse pack. A specie which killed thousands of people since one hundred years.

Harry, Hermione, Ron were running with two Slytherin from something bigger than a hybrid horse. They couldn't put their finger on it because they were too busy running for their lives. The younger trio sank deeply in the forest with the two Slytherin who got hurt earlier with a hybrid horse. Suddenly, a big wolf jumped over them and blocked their way. They started coming back on their tracks but the wolf was faster grinning madly at them. From this fast attack, only Harry got hurt. He screamed as the wolf planted its teeth in Harry's flesh. Harry couldn't stop screaming, all his body was hurting. Both of his friends and the two older Slytherin were worried at the moment.

They threw curses at the wolf but it didn't do anything. They ran away from the wolf taking each one different way to confuse the wolf. It chased after Hermione running faster and faster to get her. Hermione screamed as it bit her flesh with its sharp teeth. She fell on the ground screaming. Then the wolf left her bleeding, the wolf took Ron's scent and chased him. He was with the two Slytherin surrounded by horse hybrids.

"Shit. We need to run without fighting." The only girl in the group said to the boys.

"Yeah. But we need to make a way to go out." The older boy from Slytherin protested.

"The wolf is here." Ron whispered terrified.

Both of them looked at him then they looked into the direction he looked and paled. The wolf started growling at the horse hybrids. They were robbing his preys ! He jumped on a beast and killed him instantly. While the animals were busy fighting against each other, the wizards ran away. The wolf left the horse hybrids alive and went after his original preys. He howled to the moon before chasing the young boy of the group.

The wolf was a werewolf. But it couldn't control his form. It was wild and bloodthirsty. It succeeded to catch the human in a few minutes of running. It looked at the sky then it threw itself on the young boy. Ron was terrified, he could hear his friend's cries. They were not far away screaming because of pain. What could he do ? He felt fear and sadness growing in him. Will he die there ? He was still young. Ron felt tears rolling down on his cheeks. Ron couldn't move because his legs refused to move, he was too scared to do something. The wolf jumped on him and bit his flesh. He began to scream, to beg, to cry, the wolf pulled out its bloody sharp teeth and ran away.

The werewolf was in fact a wizard who lost his mind years ago. He couldn't transform back to his human form. He killed many people and had bitten a lot of people. He fled away from the forest before the Aurors can catch him. Harry was found unconscious the next morning with Hermione and Ron unconscious as well. The rest of the group was safe. They were already with their guardians. The Aurors took the young children to St. Mungo's.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

It's also available on my Wattpad account. Enjoy the new chapter ! I hope you like it.

**Chapter 4 - Werewolves**

He wasn't a wizard anymore.

Ron woke up early than his best friends, both of them were still sleeping when he saw for the first his brothers and his sister. They were standing in front of him. The twins were looking both worried, Ginny was sleeping in Percy's arms. Bill and Charlie smiled sadly at their younger brother. Ron knew he was a werewolf, it was the first thing that the healers told him. He sat on his bed taking time to get used to his new capacities. His siblings stayed with him until their mother and father came. The two parents ordered to the siblings to go back to the waiting room. They obeyed looking one last time to Ron. The young boy watched his parents glaring at him. What now ?

Arthur scraped his throat bringing Ron's attention to him. "We… Molly and I.. want nothing with a werewolf." Ron's eyes widened at his words.

What.. ? Molly spoke up harshly before he could say something. "You aren't our son anymore. We want no werewolf in our house."

Arthur didn't try to lecture his wife for her too harsh. He approached the bed where his… Well the werewolf child was sitting.

"I lost my son that night."

His words hit Ron's heart breaking him in tears. He saw his father's and mother's disgusting looks and cried more. Why ? Why did they that to him ?

"But…" he attempted to protest.

"Shut up monster !" Molly screamed making him wince. "I don't want you to speak vile beast !"

Arthur grabbed his wife's hand and leaded her out of the room. Ron cried silently not wanting to wake up his best friends. The healers came after the meeting, they checked his wounds quietly. They didn't want to speak to him. The young boy could feel their hatred for his specie.

Was he a monster ?

Then a kind woman hugged him to his own shock. She muttered words to his ear, she apologized for the wizards' actions. They were all being stupid. But she couldn't do anything more, he was still glad for the hug he received.

Hermione learned that her parents didn't want a wolf in their house. They threw her away, they didn't bother to come to tell her in face. No they told that to the Aurors who came to tell them what happened. The young girl sat with Ron on his bed hugging him, he told her everything which happened days ago. Harry was still asleep but the children knew better, Harry was still recovering. He hadn't the same health than them. Harry wasn't in their room but the kind woman told them he was still asleep.

"They already published it in the news." Ron muttered as he wanted to cry.

"So everybody knows." Hermione whispered to him.

They talked quietly while reading the news. They said nothing when the healers came in their room checking their wounds again. They brought food – which wasn't looking good to them – the children ate silently. Each child thought about the previous days. Hermione could remember her fear when she woke up, she thought she was still in the woods chasing by the beast. The reality was hard to accept. Hermione didn't ask any questions after she got rejected by an healer.

"Your friend woke up early this morning. No healers want you to stay here. You're going to Hogwarts for an important meeting. I'm not sure about why. I wish you good luck." The nice healer said quickly to them giving them their clothes.

They put on their clothes quickly and joined her to the hospital's entrance. Harry was already there, he looked resigned, he gave them a weak smile as they hugged him. The three new werewolves joined their bodyguards in the hall. A crowd of people was in front of the doors, they were screaming rude comments, throwing stuff and spells to the hospital. They winced. The children were scared. The Aurors took them, they teleported to the school's entrance.

"Why are we here ?" Harry asked in a whisper to his friends.

"An important meeting they said. Don't know why though." Ron answered quietly.

They entered in the castle in a mortal silence. The three children were feeling uneasy, they didn't what happened when they were unconscious. The only thing they knew, was they became werewolves. Ron wondered if his siblings abandoned him as well. Did they know what their parents do ? He wondered why his parents hated so much werewolves. Then again, the Wizard British society hated all Magical Creatures. He sighed as they arrived in front of their school's headmaster Dumbledore's office One of the Aurors said the password then they went upstairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Take a seat." The old man stated as they walked in.

They realized that there was only their school's headmaster. The Aurors left them in Dumbledore's office. The old man sighed looking to the young children. How the world could be so cruel ? They all looked miserable. He heard days ago that Molly and Arthur gave away their youngest son because of his situation. How could they abandon their own son ? He didn't understand why Hermione's parents did as well. Then, he didn't expect Harry's family abandoned him as well. They were all abandoned by their own fucking family.

He had his hands tied. Dumbledore rubbed his face, they wanted him to talk. The headmaster knew that what he will say to them will break their heart. The Ministry stepped in his way before he could do something. The wizard society had already rejected the three children.

"Harry. Ron. Hermione. I'm sorry to announce you that but… you're banished from Hogwarts. Your wands has been broken when you were still unconscious. You will be put outside our world. As werewolves, you lost everything : family, friends, rights, Wizard British identity, wand. I'm sorry I can't do anything for you."

Then he stood. He bowed to them apologizing. When he was younger, Dumbledore's dream was that everybody accept all people. He allowed a werewolf years ago to study in the school, no one but his friends knew that. But he couldn't do the same thing for the werewolves because the British society already knew.

**Werewolf**

Harry stared at the street. His belly growled, he was hungry. Hermione and Ron were standing with him at London.

"So… what now ?" Harry asked to his tow friends.

"Are you… not shocked by all this stuff ?" Ron stuttered turning his head to his friend.

"I'm shocked. But we need to move on Ron. And quickly. Living in the streets will be hard. I'm sorry to be.. so harsh.. but I already lived in the streets once.. It was.. horrible." He admitted to his friends.

Hermione and Ron looked horrified. They didn't know that Harry already lived in the streets. Harry hadn't the most lovely family, his so called family hated him, it was mutual though. Harry leaded them to a shelter he built years ago when he was living in the streets. Harry told them with a lower voice why he lived in the streets and what happened. As they walked, the two other children listened to him. The three werewolves weren't still used to their new senses, it was a bit too much.

Harry already accepted that his so called family hated him. He hated them too. They hated him for being a wizard so being a werewolf will be worse. He accepted all their treatment to him even if it was painful. He arrived at Hogwarts, he mistrusted everyone until Ron and Hermione succeeded to befriend him. But he still mistrusted everybody. He wasn't an hero, no, he was just a child. But no one at school seemed to understand that bar his friends. The Dursley threw him in the streets when he was six. They certainly thought he will die. But in fact, people helped him to survive until one day where the police took him back to his relatives.

They passed one week in London's streets trying to get food and clothes. They met some Harry's acquaintances, they knew Harry and helped him once. They were older kids, young adults and old people. The three werewolves couldn't say anything about their situation so they shut themselves up. Harry stored food, clothes and some other things in three backpacks. The trio left the group the new weeks heading towards the forest. The full moon was coming closer and closer, they needed to be far away from the civilization.

"Where are we going ?" Ron asked.

"Far away Ron. Do you know things about werewolves ?" Harry smiled weakly to his friend.

The young red hair thought some minutes about it. He certainly knew a few things but he didn't if it was true or not. He learned that sometimes people lied, the books lied.

"Well I don't know if it is true or not. But I'll tell you. I know that werewolves transformed at full moon. Only full moon. They must take a potion to stay sane. And that's it." Ron answered breaking the silence which accompanied them in their journey.

"Well we will see what happened. And we will learn to live… no we're going to start a new life." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

They were traveling for two weeks now, they tried to find the place where they could say for the full moon. It was soon, they could feel it.

Then they found a place where to live some days. They put away their backpacks in a cave. The three werewolves were all anxious on what could happen. They waited until four days later, they felt the change under their skin. Their bones cracked, their body began to change for the first time under the gaze of the moon. They weren't three children, instead they were three cubs. The pain was horrible at first but now they felt good, there was no pain at all. Surprisingly, they were sane. So the beliefs of the wizards' world were unfounded.

Harry began to run, he could feel the wind rub against his black fur. Hermione was running next to him, she had dark brown fur. And Ron was brown too but a bit less darker than Hermione. The three wolves began to play with each other, they discovered the joy of the hunt. The night was great, they ate deer, they played and ran then they went to sleep in their cave one hour before the rising of the sun. It was great. They slept the whole day and the next night too much tired of the first transformation.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling**.

**Chapter 5 - UK to France**

**UK – Somewhere**

Hermione sat on the ground next to her best friends. The summer was over, Hogwarts started a new year but they weren't there. They were banned, they were betrayed. They couldn't learn magic anymore.

"We need to go far away from UK." Harry said quickly to his friend.

September was the end of the summer and the beginning of Fall. Already in the United Kingdom the sun was less warm.

"I figured it as well. We need to plan before leaving. We need food and drinks." Hermione stated.

"The first question, I had, is where to go ?" Ron asked rubbing his hands.

"Far away from Europe." Harry muttered.

Both of his friends turned their heads towards him. They were both stunned by his words. "Harry ?"

"I can't explain why but I feel like it's better to get a new start far away from Europe." He replied.

They spoke a little bit more. Then they left each in one direction, Harry was a better thief than Ron and Hermione. Hermione went to a library – she only stole books (she already did it) – while Ron tried to find some clothes and blankets.

**UK – Hogwarts**

The news were fresh in all the students' minds. Everybody knew what happened in the summer, many was horrified. They knew that three lions were now werewolves.

"They are awful – "

There were insults going through the castle every single day since the beginning of the year.

"Poor children…"

A few of the students was horrified about the trio was now living.

Albus frowned. He had heard every comment about the whole affair but he couldn't do much about it. He could not order them to stop those awful thoughts. The young new werewolves hadn't be seen since their departure from Hogwarts. People wanted them to die, Albus put a powerful protection to protect them from being harm by wizards. He hoped them to have a new start.

**UK – Somewhere**

They were ready. They had everything they needed for their journey. They needed to leave this awful place. They needed to start a new life. They were walking in the forest going to the tunnel between UK and France, they needed to go in France. Then they will think about their next move. The three children traveled a few hours, they did a few pauses for rest and eat, they stayed away from the humans in general.

"Hello is « Bonjour » and thank you is « Merci » " Hermione said with a smile.

"Hello is « Guten tag » and thank you is « Danke » " Harry said back.

Ron laughed at their antics.

"Hey do you think that we can go in the Magic France ?" He asked with hope.

Both of his friends watched him with surprise. It was a good idea. While the British magical society banned them, they could go in the other magical societies.

**France – Paris **

It was a long journey until Paris. They walked and ran many hours, they took the train without paying anything. They were in Paris. A man – they didn't learn his name – guided them to the other side of Paris, the magical one knowing their true nature. He wasn't being harmful, instead he found them harmless because they were young. The three werewolves got a visit tour from the man.

"Thank you… "

"Adrien Forêt." He said with a little accent in English.

"Thank you a lot !" The children chorused.

In France, it existed a school called Beauxbâton which welcomed a few international students and students with creature inheritance. The French magical society was totally different, they learned more arts of magic and accepted more the magical species. But none of the children wanted to live in the country, they needed to go away. They decided to go to the United States. Harry went with his friends to Gringotts French version. The bank building was beautiful, his architecture was much different than the British side.

As Ron was from a pureblood family, he knew everything about politics and financial. He advised Harry to go to Gringotts. Hermione agreed with Harry. The young boy decided to use the money he inherited ignoring his friends' protests. They entered quietly in the bank which was empty because of the early morning.

"Hello. I need to speak with my advisor." Harry stated politely.

The goblin in front of him looked unimpressed.

"First, we need to confirm your identity." The creature said with a grin when he saw that they weren't humans at all but werewolves. "Follow me. Both of you stayed here." He ordered.

Harry followed him after a quick glance to his friends in a small room. The goblin took a knife and a parchment, he gave Harry the knife. Harry used the knife to let the blood falling on the paper.

**Name : Harry James Potter**

**Birth Name : Adrien Emilio Potter Zabini**

**Birthday : July 31th**

**Specie : Werewolf**

**Parents : Lily Potter née Evans, James Potter, Maria Zabini (birth mother).**

**Protection : Mother Protection, Zabini Protection.**

**Family : Petunia Evans, Dudley Durlsey, Blaise Zabini, Emilia Zabini.**

**Soul : tamed by an horcruxe**

**Magic siblings : (2) unknown for now**

**Abilities : (3) Parseltongue, the others are unknown **

Harry stared at the paper.

"… What is an horcruxe ?" He asked shyly to the goblin.

The goblin read the paper then he paled. He grabbed Harry through the entire building speaking to the others goblins in his mother tongue. Harry was confused. They entered in a big room with no windows, there was only a stone table on the middle of the room.

"Lay down. We need to get ride of the disgusted soul in your head."

Harry didn't understand the whole situation but he did what he was told to so. He laid down, he watched the creatures preparing the room. He didn't like the Horcruxe thing, it sounded so awful. So cruel. Who did such thing to him ? How many years passed with this thing in his head ? Harry started feeling his magic going wild, the runes on the ground started glowing. Then the screaming began, he heard someone screamed as his head was hurt. He realized that he was the one who was screaming. He couldn't help it, there was too much pain, he passed out thirty minutes after the beginning of the ritual.

He woke up three days later with his friends by his side. Harry blinked a few times watching the goblin check his wounds. He felt more… peaceful.

"Harry ! How are you ?" Hermione asked happily to see him finally awake.

"Fine.. I'm free… I'm not trapped anymore !" He exclaimed.

The people in the room frowned at this statement. Trapped ? Thought the entire room.

"We, goblins healers, worked on your body and wounds. Some scars are healed. The Potter appearance vanished a little, you look more like a Zabini. Our director wish to speak to all of you about something."

They nodded. Harry was helped by his friends to get up. He felt so exciting, he felt so peaceful. The trio followed the goblin to the director's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 6 - Memories**

Their visit to Gringotts was useful.

It took a little longer than they thought but it was okay. At least, they got the way to go to the United States thanks to Gringotts. It cost Harry. Then again, they didn't do anything free. The trio of wolves got a few information about werewolves, packs and other things they wanted to know. In one blink, they weren't in France anymore. They appeared in a Magical Forest in the United States. Their British accent was too much noticeable so they decided to switch on the American accent, it was better for them. They needed to move on.

**Harry's memory.**

_A young child woke up from a bad nightmare, he wasn't laying in a bed like every child. According to his 'family', he wasn't a child, no, he was a monster. The Dursley took him in but they made him sleep downstairs, in the cupboard. He wasn't a monster at all, he had magic and it was considered as gift. But he didn't know that yet. The young child sat without making any noise, it was still the night._

_'They don't love me. Why ? am I a monster ? Why don't they love me ? Why Dudley is always loved and not me ? Why am I alone ? Why am I so lonely ? Why nobody tuck me in ?' The young child cried silently, he fell asleep exhausted a dozen minutes after. _

**Hermione's memory. **

_She was reading a book in her room trying to not cry. The young girl felt so lonely, her parents were currently busy, they never listened to her as she never existed. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book about animals, it was pretty interesting. Her parents were downstairs watching TV. She put away the book and came quietly downstairs._

_"… A mistake… " She heard from her mother's mouth._

_"Not as every child… " Her father said._

_"Maybe we should abandon her…"_

_It was so painful._

_'Why ?'_

_And years later, her parents abandoned her. _

**Ron's memory. **

_Ron was sitting in the garden putting. He couldn't understand why his mother wanted him to be more like his little sister. He didn't to do anything today. He didn't play with his brothers on a broom, he didn't play with Ginny as he used to, he was sitting in the garden staring at the sky. His mother called him minutes ago but he didn't move at all. Was it a crime to be different ? Apparently, yes, according to his mother. It was so irritated._

_"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !"_

_Ah. She didn't forget him._

_"COME HERE NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO GINNY !"_

_What ? Ron froze. He didn't do anything mean to Ginny. He ran away from the garden, he didn't want to deal with his furious mother who believed every word of his sister. He was found later by his older brothers._

_And grounded._

_But it was worth it to run away and had peaceful moments. _

Memories.

Bad and good. They all had those kind of memories. They wanted to keep them locked somewhere, they wanted to throw away the bad one. Ron couldn't still believe that his lovely family abandoned him because of him being a werewolf. It was so… awful. It didn't help him either. His parents never understood him. His siblings didn't know him well. He felt relieved to be away from his parents, he felt so betrayed. He wondered if his siblings – or former siblings – thought about him. Did they rejected him as well ?

Ron sat on the ground in the Forest looking to Harry who was building their future home, Hermione was in the Forest searching food. Ron was the only one who didn't do anything. He felt numb. The scene where his former parents abandoned him haunted him a lot. Time passed quickly before he came to realize it, the night came to wrap everybody in the darkness. Harry managed to built a small cabin where they could sleep. Hermione had many fruits, meats and fish. She told them that she encountered a Forest Elf which gave her food.

"She gave me hind to master the transformation. We need to meditate a lot. We'll get used to the pain then the pain will eventually disappear. She also said that there were no werewolf pack here. So we are fine." Hermione summed up.

"Nice. We can start the meditation every morning or afternoon." Harry proposed.

"Yes. It would be nice to start each morning. But not at the same time." Ron said to his friends.

"Yes. Who start first ?" Hermione agreed.

"I am. I'm up early so I'll do it first." Harry stood up and walked around the fire.

"Then me. And Ron is the last. We need to organize ourselves." Hermione said with a low voice.

A few minutes later, they went to sleep because they needed energy for the following days. As expected, Harry woke up early, the sun wasn't still raised so Harry sat on the ground. He closed his eyes, everything was dark, he couldn't see anything but he could see a form behind his eyes. Harry realized a few minutes later that it was his wolf form, he was dumbfounded. Already ? He walked towards the wolf, he felt so warm, so good, he never felt it before. He wrapped his arms around the wolf, Harry could feel the fur rubbing against him. It was him, they were the same person. They were one.

He didn't care if he was a Werewolf. He didn't care of people were against him. He just wanted to be free. To live. To appreciate to be alive. To be loved.

'We are one. We are the same.' A whisper said against his ear.

Yes. He felt accepted. He felt so free. He wanted this freedom. Then the wolf disappeared, he felt so much pain, he changed quickly. The young boy was now a wolf, not much big because of his age. He started running under his friends' surprising gazes.

"Wow. He learned fast !" Ron was amazed by his friend's performance.

"Yes. I'll go on. What do you want to do while I'm doing it ?"

The young boy stared at the sky for a few minutes. "I'll explore the place."

"Right. Be careful."

Then he left the camp. He started walking in the forest, Harry went to walk by his side to his greatest amusement.

**Ron's memory.**

_It was the first day of his first year. Ron woke up at 7 am. He turned his head and to his surprise his new friend was already wake up. Ron shook his head wondering who was the true Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The young boy, shy and lonely, wasn't the savior than people imagined. Ron was glad he wasn't. He stood up and ran to the bathroom, he couldn't be late for the first day of his journey in Hogwarts._

_"Hello." The shy voice of his new friend made him jump._

_He gasped. He hadn't seen or heard Harry at all. The other boy smiled, a forced smile. Ron frowned. Wasn't he happy at Hogwarts ?_

_"Hello." He said. "You woke up early." It wasn't a question, it was a fact._

_"Yes. I always woke up early." Harry answered with a low voice._

_Ron realized three months later that Harry disliked a lot the noises. He was a quiet friend. Ron felt accepted, he wasn't judged like back home. _

**Hermione's memory. **

_'Why no one wants to be my friend ?' Hermione wondered to herself._

_"Can I sit here ?" A male voice asked to the young girl._

_She raised her eyes. It was the boy who lived. She nodded. She didn't know him, he was so polite, so shy and so…. Lonely even if he was friend with Ronald Weasley now. He wasn't how the books described him._

_"I'm Harry." He introduced himself a few minutes later. "Just Harry, ok ? Not the whole savior thing.. "_

_A smile came across her face. She felt happy for the first time._

_"I'm Hermione." _

He smiled too.

**Harry's memory. **

_The Wizard World was weird. It was so strange. He couldn't understand how people lived like this._

_"Arry !"_

_That was Hagrid. An half giant. He was so happy, smiling all the time, he was leading him across the street._

_"Arry ! I've a present for you."_

_Harry saw a beautiful white owl. And he smiled happily._

_"Thank you."_

_'Why am I so happy ?' He thought at the same time. _


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 7 - Twins' resorting**

They were werewolves. How could they still learn magic ? They had no wands anymore because the wizards broke them. Harry had still his books in his trunk which was hidden in his backpack because he reduced his trunk. It was useful. But he had no wand. Harry pulled out his trunk of his pocket, he closed his eyes and began to meditate. Maybe… Harry saw strange things behind his closed eyes, he felt a great power coming from him then the trunk grew up. He opened his eyes exhausted but excited to find his trunk in its normal form. Harry smiled proud of himself. Maybe they could learn wandless magic. It will be better than nothing.

The magical forest where they were living, was beautiful. They were the only werewolves, they built a great cabin for all of them. Harry carried his trunk in the cabin, his friends gasped when they saw him. He proceeded to explain the whole thing. His friends were both excited to find they could still do magic and learn it. Nevertheless it will be more difficult without a wand. But it was better than nothing. They had Harry's books to help.

"We can make potion too." Hermione said pulling out a cauldron from the trunk.

"Yes. Maybe I'll be better than when we were at Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

The potion professor was unfair with him. He picked him difficult questions, he mocked him, Harry didn't like him because of that bullying. The other students told him that his father – someone he never knew – had bullied his potion professor. But seriously, why he thought that Harry was like his father ? Why people compared him to his parents ? It was so unfair.

"We have books to learn magic. We need to be very careful. We'll learn bit by bit." Hermione offered to his friends.

Magic.

Why people thought it will be cool to have a wand ? He frowned in thought. Harry knew from a book he read back to Hogwarts that magic was from Mother Magic or how she is called Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, the Night, the Moon, Ghosts and Necromancy. Harry knew a lot about Greek Gods, he was pretty sure that Lady Hecate was the one who blessed people to earn the right to exercise magic. Nevertheless years passed, everything couldn't be accurate. Harry was fascinated by the magic but not by learning magic with a wand. The Wizards – Flitwick – said the wands were made to help the user to focus.

Harry doubted that. But he had no answer at that moment. Maybe he could find other information in the country they lived now.

**United Kingdom – Scotland – Hogwarts **

Fred was sitting on a chair in front of his brother George. Both of them were talking about the new werewolves which one of them was their little brother. They couldn't believe at first what happened then they stayed by Ron's side while he was unconscious. Ron and his friends were banished from Hogwarts, their wands snapped, they were alone. The twins were furious against their parents who abandoned Ron just because he was a werewolf.

"We need to help them." Fred stated with a serious tone.

"I know. But brother, we need to plan." His brother said back.

"I heard Hermione's parents gave up on her. And we know by observation that Harry's family hatred him. So they are alone in the world." Fred rubbed his hands while George wrote down.

"Yes. I think they go away from Great Britain. The Aurors dropped them at London. They left the country for sure. The Ministry gave the order to eliminate them. So they didn't forbid the werewolf hunt as people thought." George informed them.

The twins weren't stupid as people thought at first. They were smart and creative, they loved to amuse people and cheered them. They made the bet to make Ron's friend, Harry, smile when they met him in the train. The twins could be sorted in Slytherin but they knew their parent's opinion about them and decided to hide. Almost everyone was fooled by them. Key word : almost. The Slytherin House knew somehow they didn't belong to the Gryffindor House. They didn't say anything, instead they observed them.

"We can use a charm to see if they are in Europe. If not, we can write an anonymous letter to them." George proposed with a smile closing a book and pulled him away.

"Yes and – "

They silenced themselves. They weren't alone anymore. They raised an eyebrow when they saw the Slytherin students of their year entering the room. The twins cursed as they pulled away their stuff in their backpacks. They got up, they went in the library's aisle. The Slytherin students knew they were there. They spilled in three groups and started searching for the twins. The Slytherin students made a plan to have the twins to get resorted. They needed the twins though.

"Here you are." The serious voice of Marcus Flint startled them.

"Oh hey Flint… We need to.. " Fred began.

The other Slytherin interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. The twins cursed, they had avoided the Slytherin House since the very beginning of the year. They knew they couldn't escape them.

"Now you come with us." Marcus smirked.

**United States – Magical Forest – Wolf Cabin**

With magic, the cabin was amazing. More people could live in the place with them. They had several beds, a kitchen, a food storage, bathroom. It was incredible. Weeks passed by, the three werewolves befriended a few creatures in the forest. There was Sun, a Wood Nymph. Sun was a female with the ability of healing. She was living in the forest with a satyr named Moon. Moon was the second friend. There was a small family of wooden elves who helped time to time with some stuff they judged useful.

"So how was your day ?" Hermione asked to her two best friends with a tired voice.

"Good. I made a list of every plant which is comestible. By the way, I filled up a backpack of those. I met Sun in the South Forest, she told me that the 'Great Alpha' is coming in the Forest for a while. I also met Moon, he told me that the Lord announced his next visit in the forest." Ron explained slowly sitting on his bed.

"Great Alpha ? Who's that ?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know." His friends replied. Then Hermione continued with her day. "I made a few easy healing potions. I also succeeded to find the nearest town. We need to go check out."

"Those potions will be useful if we are hurt." Ron approved.

"We can go in two days to the town. We need to make supplies for the incoming winter."

"Sure. How about you Harry ?" Ron asked to his quiet friend.

"I improved our cabin. I walked in my wolf form in the forest. I drew a little. I thought about Lady Magic and other divinities. And I built something to keep the water." Harry told them quickly, he didn't want to bother them with details.

They nodded. They went to sleep after diner.

**United States – Salem **

He laughed. The British wizards were being so stupid. How could they be so cruel towards children ? Then again, they had always been so cruel. They let hunters hunted down the young werewolves. Not every werewolf had a pack. Like those three new werewolves.

"I'll get them, raise them, train them. They will get a new family." He promised to himself as he walked towards the forest.

The Blue Moon was soon. He needed to go the Magical Forest. The Inhabitants of the Magical Forest already knew he was arriving. He didn't have a pack because the last time he had one they got wiped by the British's war. Stupid wizards, he thought bitterly as he remembered the bloody images he discovered. His pack had no chance to get out, to go away. The supposed light wizards and dark wizards slaughtered them.

He was going to take care of the three new werewolves. They went by the names Ron (formerly Ronald 'Ron' Weasley), Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

**United Kingdom – Scotland – Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore felt exhausted. He was sitting behind his desk doing absolutely nothing. He thought too much about the three young children, he fought hard against the Wizard British government to get rights for the Magical Creatures. But they were too much stubborn. He knew something will happen. And no one could prevent it to arrive.

"Yes ?" He called as he heard noises behind the door.

They walked in. Six Slytherin and two Gryffindor. The Slytherin House were smart, they solved one of the mystery of the Gryffindor House. The twins didn't belong to the house as he thought. Albus found amusing that the twins' parents didn't know well their own sons.

"Headmaster. As you know, every single student must be in their right house. We found that the twins and by the way missing trio were in the wrong house. Please, as students of the Noble house of Hogwarts, you need to get the twins resorted." Marcus Flint heir of the Flint Family stated with an emotionless voice.

"He's right. I'll sort them again." The hat interrupted the discussion.

The Slytherin smirked. They turned towards the twins who froze. They hoped that nothing happened.

"Please Mr. Weasley, take a seat." The Headmaster signaled him to sit on the stool.

George sat first on the stool looking nervous. The Slytherin were proud of themselves. Now they needed to know their new House.

**SLYTHERIN ! **

George stood up as his uniform changed. He exchanged a look with his brother. Fred nodded to him, he sat down and waited for the final judgement.

**SLYTHERIN ! **

Albus was stunned. He smiled. Oh those boys fooled everybody. They were good entertainment.

"I believe that you need to meet your new housemates young men. Your stuff will be move by an elf. Please free to ask me any questions you have. Have a good day gentlemen."

The twins muttered under their breath as they left the room with the rest of the Slytherin group. Those one were smirked, they were excited to show the rest of the House their new housemates.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

_Name : Harry James Potter_

_Birth Name : Adrien Emilio Potter Zabini_

_Birthday : July 31th_

_Specie : Werewolf_

_Parents : Lily Potter née Evans (Foster mother), James Potter, Maria Zabini (birth mother)._

_Protection : Mother Protection, Zabini Protection._

_Family : Petunia Evans, Dudley Durlsey, Blaise Zabini, Emilia Zabini, Zabini clan, Potter clan._

_Soul : tamed by an horcruxe (Formerly)_

_Magic siblings : (2) unknown for now_

_Abilities : (3) Parseltongue, the others are unknown_

**United Kingdom – Gringotts**

Elena Zabini was terrific. She was well known among the wizard society. She was Lady Zabini, the head of the most terrific and neutral family among two worlds : the magic one and the other side. She had one son, her heir, the only child. She had no husbands, most of them finished to be killed by her hands. Elena wasn't innocent at all, everyone knew that even his own son, she was an assassin.

"Lady Zabini. Thank you for coming." The Goblin greeted her.

The cold look she had, made everyone bar the goblins unconformable. She followed the goblin to the bank director's office. Elena didn't know why she was there, it wasn't for a financial problem, she would admit that she was very curious about that affair but she didn't say a word as she walked in the room.

"Please take a seat. It concerns your family Lady Zabini. I think it's better for you to learn that quickly." The bank director's said as he moved to his own seat.

Elena raised an eyebrow. About her family ? She had one son, she knew all the family members. Only her son was studying at Hogwarts, the others were studying in other schools with less reputation than Hogwarts. But Blaise was a British child, it was normal for him to study at Hogwarts. She sat down waiting for the Goblin to gave her the information.

"Weeks ago, a young man – thirteen years old – came to pass an inheritance test at our French branch. It reveals that you're his birth mother by blood and magic. As you knew, all Zabini must be raise by a Zabini. We investigated about that affair, we discovered a lot of bribes from James Potter, Potter's heir. Harry James Potter is your second son, his father – James – stole him from you and your rights on him. James Potter was never Lord Potter as people thought. His father made Alexander Potter the family heir. Charlus Potter admitted a few days – when we summoned him – that he never knew about his grandchild's existence until we told him. As you knew, he is living far away from Great Britain with his heir and his family. James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans adopted a child, this child was yours but we guessed that you didn't know about his existence. Probably because of a spell. James and Lily Potter broke a lot of laws. It seemed that Lily Potter never knew about the identity of her foster child. Now, I'm sure you know what happened to Harry Potter and his two friends."

The Goblin healer found a sort of amnesia, he removed it easily. Shortly after, Elena remembered the birth of her second son Adrien Emilio Zabini. Now she knew that James Potter couldn't ride her name from her son, the paper that the Goblin showed her affirmed her thought. He had his true name with Potter because he was born as a member of the Zabini clan and Potter clan.

"I wish to speak to Charles Potter and his heir about my son." She spoke.

"It will be done Lady." The creature assured her.

"I wish to know the position of my son and his friends." She stated the following minute.

"We cannot reveal their location. They are werewolves who were hunted down by hunters. They aren't British anymore. The British government removed their names and their rights."

Elena narrowed her eyes. She didn't know about that fact. Maybe some people needed to die.. First, she needed to speak to her family, she will gather a family meeting in the next days. Secondly, she needed to speak with the other Potter. She believed that Alexander Potter succeeded as the Lord of the family. Thirdly, she must have to gather information about her son. Blaise, her heir and son, will play a role in Hogwarts, he will gather information about the disowned Weasley and Granger.

**United States – Magical Forest**

Fenrir Greyback grinned. He could feel the young cubs near his position. He needed to approach them before the blue moon. The Alpha was delightful to make the cubs his pack. He had lost almost all his pack members in the last war thanks to Voldemort, he sent his survivor members to gather werewolves in needs. No one knew about them. The Wizards hunters were killed each time they approached them. Why were they hunting them when there was an international law ? He could not understand the wizards' stupidity.

"It begins." The man whispered as his body began to transform.

The transformation was easy. He had experience. He knew what happened during these Blues moons. He heard screams through the forest, he already knew that the cubs without pack were the one screaming. He ran quickly and found them struggling, he licked them to help them to transform easily. Fenrir groaned as the cubs tried to escape him, they were too young to fool him ! Fenrir grabbed by the neck the black cub and started to walk away. Fenrir felt that the two other cubs started to follow him. He grinned mentally.

The blue moon was fine. Fenrir peed on his new pack members, they now had his odor. It was necessarily. He put them to sleep after licking them, the cubs fell quickly asleep. Fenrir fell asleep ten minutes later. They slept the whole night, the whole blue moon and the two following days. Fenrir woke up the first, he transformed back and went out to hunt. When he came back, he noticed that the three children – his cubs – were awake.

"Who are you ?" The only girl in the group asked worried.

"Fenrir Greyback. You're in my pack now." He introduced himself. "And you are ?"

"Ron and this is Hermione and Harry."

The disowned Weasley, Granger and a member of the Potter clan. Fenrir wasn't stupid, he knew that Harry James Potter was a member of the Potter clan. Nevertheless he found stranger that the young boy never lived with the rest of his family.

"What do you mean by 'you're in my pack now' ?" Harry asked.

"I sensed you since the very beginning. I searched for you. I marked you as pack members during the blue moon." Fenrir replied patiently as he made the fire with his magic. He began to prepare the meal.

"Can we leave then ?" Ron asked shyly and mistrustful, he already knew about Fenrir's reputation.

The Alpha stopped what he was doing. He turned with a stern look on his face toward them.

"No. You stay here. Sit down and lay down. Wait a little. Then we'll eat."

It was clear.

**Europe – unknown place **

Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. He learned several things about his situation, his godchild, and he wasn't sure about his next move. He was currently walking in the streets, he succeeded to pay a wand in the black market and charmed himself to be less recognizable.

"Black."

He stopped his tracks. He froze as he saw someone he never thought he will see there. It was the currently Lord Potter, Alexander Potter.

"Lord Potter." He said respectfully to the other man.

He was a tall man with the Potter's famous hair, he had the glowing blue eyes. His clothes were prestigious. Sirius Black knew that Alexander Potter was dangerous, he didn't approve his brother's behavior during his scholarship. Sirius Black was an honorary member of the Potter clan. He wasn't disowned from the Black family because of a contract signed between his mother and Charlus Potter.

"You will receive a trial in the following weeks. We have enough proofs to get you out legally. You'll come to live with us until the Black Family take you. You'll accept of course."

Sirius was in trouble. He didn't want to face his older brother and older sister nor his young brother and his parents. He was too ashamed and too angry against them.

"Now come Black."

**United Kingdom – Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sighed. He was tired to listen to Molly Weasley who was horrified to learn that his children, the twins, were resorted in Slytherin. He cut off her rant.

"Your sons never belonged to Gryffindor as the Hat said. They just went to Gryffindor because of your opinions on Slytherin. They didn't want you to reject them. They are Slytherin. They will be always Slytherin. The Hat doesn't lie."

"But.. "

Molly Weasley was conflicted. She loved her children but she couldn't stand her sons being in Slytherin. Even in her youth, she disliked a lot Slytherin mostly because of Voldemort. Her sons, George and Fred, were both Slytherin. Then they weren't better than the rest of the Slytherin. She couldn't allow them in her house despite being her sons. She believed deeply that Slytherin was evil. Her husband hadn't the same opinion, he tolerated the Slytherin, but he never considered the fact that his sons could be Slytherin.

"Now can you leave me ? I've work to do."

Dumbledore was being polite. He couldn't stand them any longer. They bothered him for something he didn't want to do anything nor he didn't help them with.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

It's been a long time since the last update, I've been very busy. I began my college life. I wasn't inspired to write the next chapters of tjr story, I didn't want to update anything for my current stories. I know some stories will come to an end. I'll continue the stories and start new one. Well, enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 9.**

**Potter's territory – Main Manor **

Sirius Black was sitting on a chair in front of Alexander Potter, the eldest son of Charlus Potter and the elder brother of his best friend. James never spoke about his brother, they were never alike. Alexander wasn't a Gryffindor, he was a Ravenclaw to people's surprise. Everyone thought that James was the Potter heir because he was a Gryffindor. People thought that the Potter took care about houses at Hogwarts. Contrary to people's belief, Sirius knew that Alexander Potter was the true heir. He never showed shame to his family's name, not as James.

"You're the godfather of my nephew." Alexander stated when he put down his cup of tea.

"Yes." He said.

"You were supposed to take care of Harry if something happened to his parents, right ? But people caught you and threw you in jail without any trial." Alexander said quickly.

Alexander smirked. The news about Sirius Black being innocent were spread in the British Wizard society like powder. They were all dumbfounded to find Sirius Black innocent, he wasn't the traitor because he took an oaf to take care of his godfather. So why would he want to kill his friends ? Sirius was glad to be able to have a shower, new clothes. But now he was nervous.

"I had a meeting with the Zabini clan. Did you know that Harry wasn't Lily's son ? I guess not by the way you look. James had a son with Elena Zabini known as Maria Zabini in British society. He made her forget about her second child. But recently Harry made an inheritance test. The Goblins contacted us about that issue. We were stunned. The Zabini clan has the rights on Harry like us. You, by the way, have no rights on him. You can be his godfather but you have no rights. Am I clear ?"

He nodded. Alexander smiled cheerfully to his brother's best friend.

"Your family is coming in one week. You'll come back to them as promised."

He had no choice. It was better than anything. Well he would choose to be in the streets than to face his family. Sirius wasn't a Black heir, it was his older brother. His older sister was the heir of another family he forgot the name.

* * *

**Fenrir's den – North side **

It was… different.

Harry could explain what happened the last weeks. They moved to Fenrir's true den with the rest of the pack two days after they arrived. The Magical Forest wasn't fit for werewolves. It wasn't a camp or a village, no, it was a freaking Manor. Harry could admit he was lost but he wasn't brave enough to ask help. And there was no one where he was.

"I already came here."

He turned right because the last time he turned left. Then again, he walked in a long corridor with multiple doors everywhere. He frowned but didn't find any stairs.

"Shit. Even my nose is not helping." He groaned.

* * *

There were too many odors !

"Music room ?" He asked aloud.

Harry stood in front of a closed door of a music room. He hesitated. Was he allowed to enter in ? He smiled cheerfully when he remembered about the times where he learned music. He never told anything about music to his friends and now the pack. He kept everything to himself. He knew that the wizards weren't too much in music.

They were so bad to Harry's mind.

He walked in. The room was big, there were red and blue walls, a birch plant on the ground. He saw a lot of instruments in the room.

"Paradise."

One word.

Amazing.

It was totally amazing.

* * *

**Fenrir's den – South side**

Hermione was reading a book about useful charms while Ron was playing chest with Fenrir's beta. They didn't see their Harry since the morning, Harry was someone who liked to wandering around.

"I win." Ron said proudly.

"Little genius." The older werewolf smirked.

United Kingdom : Scotland – Hogwarts

Classes were finished. The twins were wandering in the castle devastated about what they learned a few days ago. Where to go on the Christmas Holidays ? Where to go on the Summer holidays ?

"So what ?" Marcus Flint asked to the twins.

"Nothing." Fred said angrily.

"What do you even care ?" George asked eyeing the other.

Marcus smirked. He didn't response at the moment where Ginny passed near them. She was their little sister but she was still a lion. Not a friend of the Snake House.

"You have no home for the summer, do you ?" Marcus asked them slyly.

"And what ? It is not your problem. Leave us alone. We'll figure out."

The smile on Marcus' face wasn't reassuring. The twins shared a look before running away from their housemate who ran after them. He chased around the castle and eventually lost them. Marcus had the perfect idea, he just needed the permission of his parents. The twins' mother sent them a howler when she got the information of their resorting. The howler freaked out the first years from all the houses.

* * *

**Fenrir's den – Music's room. **

He was playing guitar for hours. Eventually Fenrir's beta came to find him playing some unknown songs. He went to fetch the rest of the pack. They had a musician in the pack. Everyone sat around Harry who noticed them, he pouted when he realized that his ability was no longer a secret. He was playing **Where did it go ?** from **Asking Alexandria**. At some point of his solo concert, he began to sing with all his heart.

"He's doing well." Ron commented stunned.

"I didn't know he could play guitar." Hermione muttered under her breath but the other heard her.

"He's using magic to make it more unbelievable." A Werewolf called Jared said awed by what he saw.

* * *

Thank you fot reading.

It wasn't a good chapter to my mind but well.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter belongs to

J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 10 - Going to school**

* * *

Ron pulled out his phone of his pocket, he checked the time before putting in his pocket back his phone. He sighed. He looked around him, he never thought he was going to school again. It was rather an interesting development. He was standing in the school's yard with his new classmates. Unfortunately, Hermione and Harry weren't in the same class as him. He felt alone, he sighed again. His friends and he were enrolled in the school by their Alpha, the school was special because they accepted magical creatures.

"I'm Celeborn. Prince of the Black Elves' Kingdom." An elf stated surprising him.

He was tall. He was much older, Ron noticed, maybe it was a trait of the elves. He wore silver pants, black and golden boots, he had a blue and green tunic. There was a crown of black diamond on his head. Celeborn looked proud, beautiful and nice. Ron shivered when he noticed the stares of the other black elves. Each elf had black skin, sharp teeth and ears which resembled to demon ears.

"Ron." The werewolf introduced himself.

"No house name ? Last name ?" An elf asked him before the prince could speak.

He flinched at the unwanted remind. They all noticed the subtle movement. He didn't want to be remind that his own family abandoned him for being a werewolf.

"No. Not anymore." He replied. He felt like he should tell them about his past so he did. "They banned me for being a werewolf. I got banned from Hogwarts too and lost my Wizard British rights."

Their eyes widened at his words. They never thought it was so bad in the British community. They were harsh. They knew that magical creatures had no rights but they didn't know it was so bad. The elves nodded and smiled at him. Ron felt somehow relieved.

"Then it is their mistake. As you know, we are in the United States. Our kingdom lives in the United States, your Alpha has an international pass for you and your friends I guess. But you can ask any kingdom present in the United States asylum. Your international pass is only for school." The prince, Celeborn, promptly informed him.

"Oh. So how can I do that ?" Ron asked confused.

Then they explained to him the whole process. As Ron was receiving information, he never noticed the way the prince was looking at him. Celeborn knew it would be difficult for Ron to accept him but they had time. They had school for it. Now he needed to inform his family of the new addition of Fenrir's pack. The werewolf was very respected in the magical creatures council. He only met Ron because it seemed that the two other weren't in the same class.

"I need to tell Hermione and Harry." Ron said to himself aloud.

"Are they your friends ?" Celeborn asked very curious.

"Yes." Ron replied then he realized he spoke earlier his thoughts aloud. He blushed while the elves laughed. Then he asked their names, he learned they were all heirs from warriors families of the kingdom. They were protecting the young prince while studying in the same school, they were even in the same generation.

They went to class. Ron was the only werewolf in the class, there were only elves with him. The teachers were mostly elves and vampires. At the end of the day, Ron realized he never saw the time passed by, he learned so many things. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.

* * *

"I never see you here."

Hermione raised her eyes. She met a strange creature's eyes, she felt so relaxed in its presence for some reason. It was female, she – Hermione decided – was tall and had crimson hair and black eyes. She wore simple clothes, all black and purple, with red boots. Behind her, there were four people looking exactly like her except for the clothes. They all had a black tail, demon ears and sharp teeth. Then she realized something, she remembered reading about magical creatures. They were demons ! But why had the female greyish wings ?

"I'm new. I'm Hermione." She introduced herself after her observing.

"Oh. It makes sense. I'm Lilith, nice to meet you. And this is Kuro, Kira, Kaku and Kora." The female said with a sheepish smile.

"Your highness." One of the four demons said slowly.

"Oh yes. That stupid protocol… I'm Princess Little of the Kingdom of Demons. And they are my guardians." Lilith said to a stunned Hermione.

"A princess ?" Hermione shocked out.

"Yes. It doesn't matter. I'm normal here. Well my brothers shouldn't hear that. They will lecture me, again. Any questions ? You want me to answer your questions. Don't deny it." Lilith said sharply to Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I noticed you have wings but it said that…" Hermione apologized herself before asking her first question.

The four guardians tensed up. But the princess responded calmly.

"Demons have wings. Mine are different."

Hermione knew she would have no details about it. Instead she asked normal questions. As they talked about their race and eventually Hermione's past, they went to their classes which were mostly taught by demons, angels, fallen angels and humans. Hermione learned a lot of things, she couldn't wait to talk to his friends about it. At the end of the day, Hermione realized she hadn't think about his friend's during the whole day.

Lilith's eyes glowing up, she grinned watching Hermione's figure going away.

"Check on her. Nothing must arrive to her. Is it clear ?" She ordered.

"Yes Princess." They replied.

"Well we are off to bed." Lilith said earning sighs from her guardians, she smirked. "She's so interesting."

She licked her lips as she disappeared to her dorms.

* * *

Harry was reading at the library. He had classes but he didn't talk to people, he ignored them. He was curling on a couch reading One Piece. As he was inside of his own world, he never heard the approach of one of his classmates. He raised his eyes and saw a beautiful young man with greyish wings, he had a charming smile on his face. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a crown on his head.

"Elendil. Prince. Fallen Angel. Nice to meet you werewolf." The prince said in an arrogant way.

As if he was testing him.

"My name is Harry. Not werewolf. And it doesn't hurt my feelings. Call him whatever you want, I heard worse."

"First person to not react to me. Interesting. My apologies for my rudeness."

Harry raised an eyebrow confused by the way he acted. The fallen angel sat in front of him, he crossed his legs in an elegant way. Harry tried to continue his reading but the young man started talking again.

"I noticed earlier that you want to be left alone. Then again, you are new. It is normal after all. But you must know there are some rules here."

Harry blinked a few times. Then he apologized :

"I'm sorry. I'm new. And it had been months since I became a werewolf. I was a British Wizard before. Well I never lived in the British community. Everything is new. The British Wizards aren't open mind."

The prince blinked at his turn. He didn't expect it. Then he decided to explain the things to the young boy in front of him. They spent time together the whole afternoon talking and reading. Harry learned that Elendil was half Fallen angel and half Forest Elf. He had an half sister called Lilith who was Princess of the Demons Kingdom. He learned too that he had a best friend who was Prince as well. Harry spoke about his past in return.

* * *

**Potter Manor **

Alexander Potter was sitting at the table with his family, he was a married man. He was married to a hybrid called Jeremy, he was half human half vampire. They had five children. To the other side of the table, there was the Black Family with Sirius looking uneasy. There was also the Zabini Clan.

"Thank you for returning our wayward son to us." Orion Black said with a smile.

"Pleasure is mine Lord Black. It is a promise I shall reply to. Sirius needs all the healing, he needs his family."

Sirius said nothing. He stared at the wall. He felt overwhelmed by the whole events. His name was on the papers lately, he frustrated him so much. He spent years in Azkaban, his sinister form saved him for dementors. But he tried to kill himself a couple of time, he never succeeded because he thought about his godson. He wondered what his godson was doing, he wondered where was his other best friend Remus Lupin. He never –

"Eat Sirius. You're too thin." His older sister, Sun, scowled him.

He glanced at the food. After a while, he wasn't still used to the food. He picked up his fork and started eating.

"So what are you doing nowadays Alex ?" Lady Zabini asked with as wide smile.

Alexander had been always her best friend after all. They were good friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 11 - Maybe with time**

"Alpha Greyback. Nice to meet you." He saluted the half man sitting on a comfy chair in front of him.

Fenrir Greyback chuckled. He wasn't impressed by the extreme politeness of the man, the mate of an half vampire. Je was Alexander Potter, the leader of the Potter Clan. He already knew why the clan head wanted to meet him. Harry Potter, Alexander's nephew, was in his pack and under his jurisdiction. In fact, the main family of the clan didn't know about the existence of Harry Potter as they lived for a long outside of England. They had the main news about what was going on but they never found that James Potter had a son.

They heard about the young boy when he entered to Hogwarts. But they weren't sure about it and decided to wait and made precaution. It turned out that the boy was really a Potter when they noticed a change in their ancestry wall. He was not only a Potter but a Zabini as well. He was the nephew of Alexander Potter and the youngest son of the clan head of Zabini. So he was more a Zabini than a Potter.

"You want to meet your nephew. Lady Zabini asked to meet her son." Fenrir started looking to the man.

"Yes. We have had a conversation earlier this month about our issues with my nephew. We only want to meet him. We don't want push him away." Alexander chose his words carefully.

"He's in school. I sent him and his two best friends to a school. You'll as I already at Lady Zabini meet him on a school break in a few weeks." Fenrir explained calmly.

* * *

"James Potter never had a son with Lily Evans nor she had been pregnant. James had a son with Lady Zabini who at that time had already a child. He made her forget about their child and announced their child as Potter's heir and son of Lily Evans. That child is you. But it's untrue. You're the son of James Potter and Lady Zabini however you aren't Potter heir. James Potter has a elder brother called Alexander who is actually head of the clan Potter. You're his nephew. He only truly learned about you seven months ago along with Lady Zabini."

Wait.. What ? Harry thought chocked. His father did what ? His mother wasn't Lily ? Harry shook his head and sighed. He sighed again and again. Fenrir put a hand on his right shoulder.

"You'll have the opportunity to meet Lady Zabini and Lord Potter in a few days. I arranged a meeting with them. You're a member of Zabini clan and Potter clan, it makes your situation complicated. However, you're a werewolf and member of my pack. So it makes your situation a little easier." The alpha said as Harry nodded along his words.

"Good." Fenrir paused. "You can go now."

Harry nodded. He left the Alpha's office to go to his room where his two friends were waiting.

* * *

Lilith was annoyed. School was over, she was back to her father's kingdom. Again. She sighed. There was nothing to do. And she couldn't stop thinking about the three new werewolves. Her friends and her were all focused on them. They had something special, they were special contrary to the other werewolves.

"You're here." A stern voice stated.

She turned her head and saw one of his elder brother standing down of the wall where she was sitting. He was one of the eight Demons Kings of the kingdom, Demon King of Light, Lucifer.

"What do you want ?" Lilith asked looking to the red sky.

"You were supposed to be in my palace three days ago. So naturally I went out to get you." Lucifer replied calmly.

"… I forgot. " She mumbled under her breath.

"Sure you did. Now come on." Lucifer ordered quietly.

She jump off her sit. Lucifer grabbed one of her arms, they walked for a while and arrived in a train station. They took the train to Lucifer's capital. Lilith stayed silent as she watched the landscape through the window. Lucifer observed her finding some important clues about her behavior since the beginning of the school break that he needed to talk with the rest of the family. She had been weird since the beginning of the break, looking thoughtful and sad at the same time. They couldn't figure why.

"What happened ?" He asked curious.

"… Nothing." She replied with another sigh.

"Really ?" He insisted on the word looking to his little sister.

"Why do you want to know so badly ?"

Now she was irritated. He smirked and continued on his way to get answers.

"Answer my question."

"There are three new werewolves. One of them feels weird. She has weird odors."

Lucifer blinked. He smirked. Now he knew what was going on. And Lilith didn't know herself. It would be fun. Maybe meeting that werewolf.. He snorted. He would make sure that Werewolf would be inoffensive. Not that she could do anything.

* * *

Two Lords and their families were standing in the living room of the most powerful Alpha Fenrir Greyback. They came at the time, they waited for a while until the meeting, they arrived together at the mansion. The alpha welcomed them and ordered to his beta to find Harry. They weren't back yet. They felt anxious for some reason. They hoped that Harry didn't reject them.

They learned that Harry lived his whole like with a hateful family. He had no childhood, he grew up starved and beat off by his own family. He went to Hogwarts but never felt any normalness.

"They are coming back." Fenrir announced with a smirk.

Harry entered a few minutes later with the pack's beta. This one came to Fenrir's side letting Harry facing both of clans. Fenrir got up, he left both of clans some privacy with Harry. His beta followed him after glaring to the two clans.

"Hi." Harry saluted uneasy.

He recognized Blaise Zabini from Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin. He was also Zabini clan's heir.

"Hi Adriano." Lady Zabini saluted back.

"Adriano. My name is…"

And they began to introduce themselves. They sat down on the couch, Harry listened to their versions of the story. He knew deeply that it wasn't their fault if shit happened. But Harry was mistrustful, he couldn't trust them easily. So he decided to give them a chance. Thus, he had a brother, a mother, an aunt, two uncles and cousins now. Nonetheless he didn't know what to do nor how to act with them.

Maybe with time…

Harry nodded to himself. Maybe with time…


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 12 - Hanging out with fallen angels**

* * *

"Shall we go to the mall, my prince Elendil ? We dear new friend need stuff." The first guardian and friend of Elendil – a fallen angel with green eyes – asked.

Elendil was sitting on a comfortable chair, it was a chair worth of his rank in the kingdom. His parents made sure that he was treated well but not as a spoiled kid by the school. The school got money from the different kingdoms to improve the campus, the classes, the stuff, and etc. He raised an eyebrow to his friend's question then he thought about it, a smirk appeared on his face. It could be fun to give his new friend new stuff. He needed them. Elendil stood up, he glanced at his friend giving him his answer.

"Excellent idea Gabriel."

They gathered the group at the entrance of the school. However, Harry wasn't here. Gabriel volunteered himself to go to get the young new werewolf. The fallen angel found him quickly and pulled him through the school to the entrance. Elendil and the other turned around as they heard Harry's voice protesting against Gabriel. They smiled at the young werewolf, Harry huffed.

"We're going to the mall." Elendil said to the werewolf.

"And ?" Harry asked perplexed to his friends. He blinked as they smirked to him.

"You're going with us." Gabriel answered.

"But…" Harry tried to protest but Elendil put his hand on his mouth.

"No buts. You're going." Elendil cut him off.

Harry wondered what was going on. He could feel his entire body reacting to the prince's words. Elendil smiled watching with careful eyes his friend. Harry didn't even what emotions he was currently feeling. To him, it felt nice, it was an amazing sensation. He nodded to his friend's words then they left the entrance of the school. They walked a few minutes talking about the last test, Harry said nothing because he got the worse score of the class. The last test was in history of magic, Harry tried to get some answers but it was only about the Goblins war.

"I got 89 %." Emily informed her friends as she tried to walk at the rhythm of the group.

"90 %." Gabriel smirked to Emily.

One by one, they gave their score. The only who got everything right was Elendil. He was a walking encyclopedia about history, he even tutored all his friends during the studies before the test. Harry was thinking about how the things went since the bite. It was better than Hogwarts, he adapted pretty quickly to the new changes in his life compared to his friends Ron and Hermione. They got closer and closer with time since their only year in Hogwarts. They met new people – Fenrir and the pack. And they even got the chance to learn magic again.

"Harry ?" Elendil called as he stopped his walk.

His friend was distracted. Gabriel grabbed suddenly Harry's arm, Harry reacted immediately to the touch and pulled himself away. The fallen angel narrowed their eyes at the movement, they knew for two months that Harry wasn't someone who liked very much to be touched. Once, Harry was calm again, they kept going on.

"What is your score ?" Emily asked to Harry quietly after.

"Score ? 'bout what ?" Harry asked perplexed.

"About the last test." Sebastian answered instead of Emily.

"The worse score." Harry replied after a moment.

They blinked. The answer didn't really help them. Harry decided to elaborate : "10 %"

Their eyes' widened at his explanation. They never asked the lowest score to the teacher, they didn't even know that Harry had struggling during the test.

"It's.. low. Did you study ?" Elendil demanded unconsciously with his strong and harsh voice.

Harry flinched. He avoided Elendil's stare. He was being scary. He answered anyway. "Yes I did. But I didn't really understand all of it. The only good answers were about the Goblins war that I learned in my first and last year in Hogwarts."

Elendil realized how he reacted. He apologized immediately to Harry. The werewolf was confused by the behavior of Elendil, the oldest friends of Elendil smirked knowing what was going on between them. Harry didn't know, only Elendil and his friends did. Elendil told his friends – and by extension to their families and his – himself. They did not have the permission to tell Harry. Elendil wanted to tell him at some point but he felt that Harry wasn't trusting him enough. So he wanted to wait until they had both a strong friendship.

"I can tutor you in history. You'll catch up in no time. If you have any other difficulties, please tell the group about it." Elendil stated sternly to Harry who nodded shyly.

They arrived forty minutes later to the mall. They had took three by three a taxi to get there. Harry was unease, he remembered the only time his aunt forced him to go to buy his cousin's clothes. It was absolutely horrible. He grimaced at the remainder. Harry stayed hidden behind the group as they walked in like royals people – at least Elendil was – some people seemed to recognize Elendil. They took the elevator to the five floor, the group was leading Harry to the most interesting area of the mall.

"First, we need clothes."

They spent two hours to get Harry some clothes, Harry was the only judge despite them giving him advice about clothes. Harry had no clue about clothes. Harry tried three times to run away : the first time, it was Sebastian who caught him then it was Emily and finally Gabriel. He was glad that they were finished with clothes. They went to another stores going through aisles. Then after spending six hours in different stores in the mall, Harry noticed a game store. He sneaked out and entered the game store.

Even with his horrible childhood, Harry knew how to play games. He got two friends – two siblings – before they moved away. Harry lost himself in the big game store forgetting about his friends. The fallen angels didn't see him leaving, they used magic to locate Harry. They entered the game store and split up to find him. They found him about twenty minutes later playing. Elendil smacked Harry's head – who was getting used to Elendil's punishment – while looking worried.

"Don't run away !" He told him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do it. I just noticed the game store, it was the only interesting store."

"So do you want Game things ?" Gabriel asked with a malicious smile on his face.

He was excited. Emily was finishing up the party that Harry left unfinished. Harry tried to say no but they didn't listen to him and told him to take what he wanted. After the exhausting hours in the mall, they returned to the school and entered to the dorms. They were sleeping in the same building with other creatures such as demons, elves, and etc.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. **

**_Happy new year. _**

**Chapter 13 - Soulmates. **

He should have known.

He should have known that something like that existed in the werewolf's race. He should have asked too. It seemed that their Alpha already knew about it. Why would he not though ? He was struck. Ron and Hermione were a bit startled by the whole thing, but they had already accepted. And he had not. How could he ? His eyes narrowed as he recalled all the moments he spent with the fallen angels. He felt betrayed.

First, he had a true uncle, a true aunt, cousins and a godfather. Then, he had learned that Lily Potter wasn't his mother. He had learned that he had a brother.

He was lost. He grew up without love, care, and friendship. He grew up different from the other children. He grew up hoping to reach people's expectations. Then he learned to not reach people's expectations. He stick to that now. People couldn't expect him to accept the whole thing without a fuss.

Harry hated himself for giving trust so easily to those damn fallen angels. They never wanted him as friend. They befriended him only because he was the soulmate of their damn prince. And Harry was fuckin' pissed off about it.

He should have known.

He should have known that no one would side with him. They were all bitchin' about it. Harry hated them for that. He had went with the other young werewolves to the mating meeting. He had met his other friends there and had learned that the damn Fallen Angel prince was his soulmate. In front of everyone, he said 'fuck off'. Seemed that it was rude. But Harry didn't even give a fuck about it.

His Alpha had reprimanded him for being rude. But Harry had talked back saying he didn't fuckin' care. His friends were siding with the Alpha, they had already accepted their soulmates. Harry didn't really blame them. He was pissed off at everybody.

Especially Alexander Potter.

That damn man who was his uncle. The man had arranged a meeting between him and the prince. Harry almost laughed out loud. Could they really believe he was going to that fuckin' meeting ? No. Hermione had told him the last week that the Royal Family would be there. 'Fuck them too' Harry thought bitterly. He wasn't going to be caged.

He had left the pack earlier in the morning to avoid the meeting which was going to happen in the evening. The pack had checked on him the whole month. Harry was currently walking in an unknown town in the United States. He had taken a train to another state without a word. Harry wasn't going to that meeting or whatever they wanted him to do.

Fenrir was stressed. He was a great Alpha – his pack and friends often told him – but it didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

Because the Royal Family from the Fallen Angel kingdom was going to have dinner with him, the pack, the Potter clan, and the Zabini clan. For what reason ? Soulmate bond. He hoped that Harry wasn't going to screw up the meeting. He couldn't even imagine the mess it would be. To be sure that the brat wasn't going to mess up, he had ordered the pack to guard him.

Everything was perfect. The pack had managed to clean the entire mansion during the day. The big table was set.

"The Potter clan, Alpha !"

He nodded. He came to salute the Potter Clan all dressed up. They were quite nervous even if Alexander Potter didn't show it. The man was looking around hoping to find his nephew. But Fenrir didn't see him the whole day. As the Clan settled in the living room, they began to talk to the pack, especially to Harry's friends. Fenrir ordered someone to fetch Harry.

He had a weird feeling.

"The Zabini clan !"

Harry's mother and her eldest son took a step in the mansion. Fenrir welcomed them with a grin on his face. The Werewolf led them to the living room where the other Clan was already there. The two Clans saluted each other – very polite he noted watching them a bit wary – and proceeded to exchange a few words. The pack moved around anxious. He didn't blame them. They were going to have dinner with the two Clans and a Royal Family.

They all knew that they had to eat properly in front of their guests.

"Alpha !" A young and tall man rushed to him.

Fenrir noticed the panic look on his face and wondered. The young man explained that he didn't find the young werewolf – Harry – in his room. He explained that he searched on the whole floor. But nothing. Fenrir knew that today was going to be a bad day. He gathered his pack in another room and told them to find him. About that time, the Fallen Angel Royal Family eventually arrived at the mansion.

Elendil, the Fallen Angel Prince, was handsome as well his family was. Fenrir hoped that they wouldn't be angry to wait a little bit more. The Fallen Angels seemed to sense the panic that rose in the pack. The King – Celeg – raised an eyebrow and asked politely what was going on. Reluctantly Fenrir explained that they were searching for Harry. Celeg looked thoughtful.

"Does he have… accepted the soulmate bond ?" He asked choosing his words carefully.

Fenrir sighed remembering the last days. "Sadly, no."

The Queen – Gwirith – looked in disapproval.

"Then, it will be hard for our son and by some extent us. Our son's soulmate must be presented next year to the court. They have to meet them each other to settle things." The Queen said.

Hours passed by.

But no Harry had been found. Eventually, Remus Lupin had been called with Sirius Black. Both of them asked an explanation – even if Sirius already knew a bit about it – then Remus made a bitter comment.

"I'm sure if you have explained the mating meeting to Harry, it would haven't happened. Then again, you all forgot that Harry has the worse childhood."

Sirius nodded all along. "I can't say much, but you need to understand Harry's position. He probably thinks that Elendil (the Royal Family glared at him for the lack of respect, Sirius ignored them) used their friendship."

* * *

Blaise Zabini, fifteen years old, was thinking. He didn't know his brother. Not so much.

Harry had messed up the whole meeting since the very beginning. They should do something to appease him. But Harry didn't grow up in a great family – he had learned from his mother – nor had Hermione, but her case was a little bit different. Hermione coped better than did Harry. But then again, Harry adjusted himself to whatever people threw him. However, Harry hated people who betrayed his trust.

Like Elendil did.

A very bad move.

They organized searching parties hoping to find the young werewolf during the next days.

Blaise had something else to think too.

His mother was worried. About him. To not have someone.

Jeez. He was only fifteen ! He hadn't any soulmate. Somewhat, he felt glad for.

* * *

Hermione sighed. She hoped that Harry was fine. He would be. She couldn't worry about him right now. Because she was going to meet her soulmate's family. Over the years, she spent to the school and with her growing friendship she had the Princess, Hermione fell in love.

The Princess was half demon and half fallen angel – it still shocked her because she didn't even know how it was possible – she was the next first Demon Queen, ninth in the line of the Throne. Lilith wasn't the typical princess that often human beings had in image. Lilith was possessive, very passionate about fighting, overprotective of Hermione.

Her guide was a tall and robust demon – older than any human beings or even the pack – he was leading her to the palace.

Of Satan.

She was frightened. Who wasn't ? Ron already had his first meeting with his soulmate's family. It went well. Not like Harry's meeting. She hoped that the searching parties would find him. But at the same time, she hoped that they wouldn't find him.

She didn't notice that they arrived in an vast room with eight beautiful thrones with different ornaments, they were surrounding a big throne which meant that she was not only meeting the Eight Demon Kings, but also Satan the Lord of the Realm.

She already knew that she wouldn't see her Soulmate before diner.

"First born, King Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked looking to the young werewolf. He sat on his throne watching her carefully. He had waited years – time in Demon Realm was faster than in the living world – to meet his sister's soulmate.

"Second born, King Samuel."

Hermione found King Samuel's smirk unnerving. Samuel loved the look of annoyance in his sister's soulmate's eyes. He remembered quite perfectly the day where his sister announced that her soulmate agreed to be hers.

"Third born, King Beelzebub."

He was already bored. The girl – despite being his sister's soulmate – wasn't worth his time. She would have to prove herself to him. Because being a soulmate to a Royal being wasn't easy.

"Forth born, King Azazel."

Azazel sat on his throne with all the patience in the world. He gave a small nod to the girl. He shared Beelzebub's opinion about the girl.

"Fifth born, King Iblis."

He was angry. Not because he had to meet Lilith's soulmate. But because she avoided him like plague the whole day. He only wanted information about her soulmate, nothing much.

"Sixth born, King Egyn."

The King water demon shot an annoying glance to his twin brother. Then he nodded to Hermione. Who still terrified.

"Seventh born, King Astaroth."

Astaroth wasn't even looking. He could feel the girl's fear. He didn't blame her. It wasn't everyday that you met Eight Kings and one Emperor.

"Eighth born, King Amaimon."

Hermione was at some point ready to flee. Eight fuckin' Demon Kings – far older than her, her pack, and her friends – were present in the same room as her. Amaimon watched her with a bemused expression, she shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Lord of the Realm, Emperor Satan."

She couldn't breath.

Hermione could feel the power coming from Satan, he walked the same way his sons did before him entering the room and sitting on his throne. He smirked at her expression. He released a bit more of his power watching her trying to collect herself. Then he gathered all his power and hid it.

Hermione was breathing. Breath, her mind told her. Breath, in and out. Her mind whispered to her.

Then her guide presented her to the Crown.

"My Kings, my Emperor, this is Hermione, Princess Lilith's soulmate. She's part of a Werewolf pack."

Holy shit. Hermione thought.

She missed having Lilith with her. She was better than her at dealing to that kind of situation.

Satan chuckled. He smirked. Then they greeted her.

* * *

Celeborn kissed Ron's forehead. He fell in love with the young werewolf healing his broken heart that his soulmate's family broke by abandoning him. During the mating meeting, Celeborn confessed to Ron. The werewolf was from a wizard pureblood family had accepted his confession without blinking an eye. Their relationship didn't change too much in the next couple of weeks, but only the status changed. Ron had met Celeborn's family one week ago, they had had a diner.

He could tell that Ron missed so much his siblings. Celeborn had asked to his parents if they could do something to help his soulmate with his family issue.

Ron was at ease with Celeborn touching him. They kissed on the cheeks, on the forehead, or sometimes the lips. At the beginning, it was more shyly. They began closer than before, Ron hugged Celeborn like he needed to hug someone else than Harry or Hermione.

"Do you think you can meet my extended family in the next couple of weeks ?" Celeborn asked with a low voice.

"Yes."

"Good." Celeborn smiled hitting Ron's soul with ease.

Ron was in love. With the most beautiful Prince he had never seen.

Maybe it was the soul bond that was making think like that.

* * *

"Father. Mother. I'm going to find my soulmate." Celeg read with an raising eyebrow.

Gwirith chuckled in response.

"Our son is wild when he needs to be."

Celeg sighed. "A bit too much. But he is going to repair the broken relationship with the young Harry. We must wait."

"It sounds a bit like us. Don't you think ?"

The King laughed remembering how his meeting was. "Yes, it is."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 14 – Toward a bright future. **

"I'm here to talk, Harry. Not to force you or anything like that."

Elendil was standing in the door's frame looking hopeful. Harry looked behind, he used his nose if they were people around, but there was no one. He felt relieved. Elendil walked in. Harry tensed up ready to flee. But Elendil wasn't here to attack or force Harry to go back. He only wanted to talk. The Fallen Angel prince watched his soulmate and sighed internally, he knew that the whole mess wasn't because of Harry. People should have known that forcing the young man into something that he didn't know wasn't the best option. The Prince sat on the couch in front of Harry. Silence welcomed him.

Elendil had traveled a few days to track down his Soulmate thanks to their bond. Harry had never stopped to move until one night where he had attacked. Elendil had came to his rescue. But Harry had dealt correctly with his attackers. Soon realizing that Harry was still in the city, Elendil came to find him. He hoped to repair his relationship with him.

"Harry.. I need to understand why you left. I want to help you. I know that everybody has messed up. You don't have mess up, I assure you." Elendil started calmly watching his soulmate.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to answer. But the Fallen Angel was being so polite. Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes. Elendil was about to speak again when he spoke :

"I don't like to be caged."

Elendil stopped himself from demanding more explanation. He needed to understand himself. He knew – from Harry's Alpha, friends, family – that his soulmate didn't have the best childhood. Maybe the worst. Harry never had the love of someone, his friends couldn't be the parents he needed, he felt caged by everybody when they took decisions for him. He fled away because no one ever listened to him. Elendil realized that Harry must think that the bond between two soulmates was like a prison. And he felt caged. Unable to move. With the messed up meeting between his family, the pack and the two wizards clans, he realized that no one had actually listen to Harry. Despite knowing his past, they had forced him to attend to the meeting.

Except, Harry had escaped.

"I don't want you to be caged. Nobody should have caged you like that, forced you or pushed you to me. It doesn't feel right, I accord you that. Do you want me to explain what's being soulmates mean ?"

Harry blinked. He didn't expect that. Elendil was a good friend. Someone very special. The revelation of being soulmates shocked him. He never thought that Elendil became friend with him because of their bond. He wasn't ready to be in relationship or to have a family on his own. He didn't like to be push toward someone. Nobody ever listened to his own feelings.

"Do it."

Then, he talked. He explained the whole concept. He took his parents in example. He explained precisely.

And Harry listened.

Harry had been alone for most years of his life. He never had parents. He didn't like his uncle or his godfather being the parents he lacked of. He just wanted them to act like uncle and godfather. His mother though… He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to think about his half-brother as well. Harry knew that it would take years to accept them into his own world.

Elendil felt pained. The feelings that Harry was experimenting at the moment was attacking him. The bond between Harry and himself was already strong.

"I know that.. you probably don't want me around.. but, do you think I can stay with you ? I know you don't want to go back.. but, can we spend time together ?" Elendil asked nervously to his soulmate.

Harry looked thoughtful. He was torn up between accepting and refusing. He took his time to think about the possibility. One part of him wanted the Fallen Angel to go away, but the other and the most powerful one wanted him to stay.

Perhaps, they could fix their own relationship.

Like it was before.

"You can. Only if you tell to nobody about me."

Elendil smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

Ron was confused.

He had just received a letter from his brothers, his twins brothers : Fred and George. His other brothers had as well wrote in the letter. Even his sister had wrote something. He was just confused. Why his former family would write to him ?

Celeborn entered into the living room to find his boyfriend looking confused. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the owl standing on the table. He sat next to Ron and hugged him. Ron came back to the reality and blinked.

"What is it, Ron ?" Celeborn asked softly.

"My siblings sent me a letter. I don't know what to think about it. I don't read it yet.." Ron answered still confused as hell.

Celeborn was stunned. He knew that his boyfriend's family rejected him when he was found bitten by a rogue werewolf, but he never thought that the same family would send him a letter. Well, it was his siblings' letter.

"Read it, Ron." He said grim. "Aloud."

**_Dear Ron,_****_We are sorry. All of us except for our damn parents. Yes, you read it right. We are furious against our parents. We had learned after your departure what happened. We have been furious since that event. We know that you're probably furious, bitter and hateful against us for abandoning you. When you were still unconscious from the encounter with the rogue Werewolf, we stayed at your side. The parents took the decision without telling us anything. We had learned from our father's mouth what they did. In the family, you're now a taboo. We speak together about you, what you did in the past, what we did when we were playing together, etc. We miss you._****_Ron, the twins had been resorted in Slytherin. Because the hat said so. Because the Slytherin – too much observant – said so. They now have friends in Slytherin. They are better and much more happier. Don't look me like that, no.. I.. It's true ! Ron needs to know ! Anyway, the parents didn't react well to their house. Our relationship with them is strained. But it doesn't matter. I miss you so much. I miss the days when we were playing Quidditch._****_The thing is that Ginny doesn't tell you that she's now in Hufflepuff._****_Bill !_****_It's true. Little brother, a lot of things happened in the past years in the UK. We all miss you. With Charlie, the twins.. well our siblings, we're looking for you. We hope that you can maybe.. send us a letter._****_We hope you're okay that you're happy._****_Your sincerely,_****_Your siblings. _**

"Your siblings clearly love you." Celeborn said with a small smile.

Ron nodded numb. "Do you think that I can give them a second chance ?"

"It's up to you."

Ron said nothing. Then, he smiled.

"Do you have a pen with papers. I don't think they have a smartphone."

* * *

The dinner was silent. The Royal Demon Family was sitting around the table with the young werewolf, Hermione.

'Every dinner is the same. Can they just not be looking at me like that ?' She thought to herself.

Hermione was currently living with Lilith. They had spent their last days visiting the entire Realm, and Lilith's future realm. Lilith was preparing herself to be crowned as the ninth Demon Queen. Every Demon King took some time to teach her what she needed to know before the ceremony. Since Hermione was her soulmate, that she had actually accepted to be Lilith's Soulmate, she would be present as well. Hermione gained some lessons about how to act, how to walk, how to… Hermione felt exhausted each time when she did her lessons. At least, Lilith was there the whole time during her lesson.

She didn't have heard about Ron or Harry in the past days. She was still worried about Harry's doings, but she knew that she couldn't do anything while being in the Demon's Realm. She hoped that everything would be fixed between Elendil and Harry. The last time she heard about Ron, she had learned that he was in love with Celeborn. He should be fine. She knew that she needed to spend the next three weeks to her soulmate's side. She was vulnerable at the moment. The Royal Family was present the entire time until Lilith secured her position.

At least, she could spend time with Lilith. The cities, towns, and villages were beautiful and all different. Each one had their own history and culture. It was fascinating. For the ceremony, they needed to be mated. Hermione didn't understand the meaning of the phrase at first then the half Demon and half Fallen Angel had explained it to her. She had blushed while Lilith had laughed loudly to her reaction. In one week, the ceremony would occur. Lilith wanted to be done with the mating, she wanted to be done this evening. Hermione had accepted when she had told her about it two days ago.

They left the table once they had finished eating. Lilith led her to her room – their room during their stay to Satan's Palace – she was excited whereas Hermione felt anxious. Hermione blushed when Lilith began to undress herself, her clothes fell on the floor rather quickly. Hermione tried to speak, but Lilith pulled her into a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few seconds. Hermione moaned feeling Lilith's hands caressing her body. Lilith took advantage of the situation and quickly undressed Hermione. The teen blushed.

"Do you feel ready, 'mione ?" Lilith asked with lust and charm.

Hermione barely nodded. She fell on the big bed – they had already slept in – Lilith sat on her smirking. The hybrid began to lick her breasts, Hermione moaned softly, then she sucked Hermione's breasts, and Hermione moaned louder feeling already aroused. The hybrid put her lips on Hermione's, her tongue walked in Hermione's mouth and danced with Hermione's tongue.

"Ya already wet, yer fast." Lilith said slipping in her fast and least understanding English, but Hermione was used to.

Lilith was born as Succubus. But she was from the third gender. It allowed her to have a dick. Like Incubus. To the demons, she was both Succubus and Incubus. To other, she was known as a futanari. Hermione had learned it when she walked in Lilith's room at school.

Hermione spread her legs, Lilith started rubbing her hand against Hermione's vagina. Then, two of her fingers penetrated the vagina. Lilith was being playful, taking much pleasure to torture her soulmate. The hybrid pulled out her fingers, Hermione came. Her liquid spread on the bed. Lilith decided to lick the rest of her cum and licked a few minutes Hermione's clitoris. Lilith kissed Hermione caressing her body, Hermione put her hands on Lilith and starting rubbing her body. They moaned while kissing.

"Fuck.. That's so good." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Lilith nodded with a glee in her eyes. The hybrid put her dick in front of Hermione's vagina, she gently penetrated her. Hermione moaned in pleasure and pain.

"Are ya ready ?"

Hermione nodded. Then, Lilith started to move.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Harry Potter.**

I**_ gave my best to end the story. I wrote a small note at the end of the story. Thank you for reading this story._****_There are nearly 3k words. _**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The New Age. **

Magic Great Britain had nearly been destroyed. It was thanks to the combined effort of British people and some foreign people that had graciously accepted to help them.

Voldemort had attracted the attention of Queen Elizabeth II, who was known to know the existence of Magic Great Britain, whom had decided to get ride of Voldemort. She had sent her army to kill Voldemort and his personal army. Some soldiers were squibs and some others wizards, they had sneaked around Voldemort to be able to fully kill him. Once Voldemort's death had spread around Magic Great Britain, people had began to panic once they knew who had killed him. For centuries, since the Witch's hunts, Magic Great Britain had been hidden. Wizards and Witches from Great Britain feared what Queen Elizabeth II could do. Every single Death Eater had been hunted down and killed. It was a radical way to purge the Dark Lord and his subalterns, but according to Queen Elizabeth II it was necessary to assure the safety of the non magical beings. Non magical beings were allowed too be safe from any threads that occurred in their lives.

But the intervention of Queen Elizabeth II had consequences. Some of wizards and witches were glad to start a new life, to build another future for their community. But other people like the magical government were not happy with the current events. Soon the population was divided in two camps : the first wanted to build another future and make progress, the second wanted to eradicate the thread that was Queen Elizabeth II and her Kingdom. It led to another war between wizards and witches – this time – against Great Britain. Magic Great Britain had always been late in the case of evolution, the other community always had adapted themselves to the current evolution of the non magical. Wizards and witches weren't prepared to face any non magical. When one of the children of Queen Elizabeth II had been injured by a wizard, the war took another turn of events.

Magic Great Britain hadn't the best level of population, with the two wars with Voldemort it had never evolved. With the new war with Great Britain, the population had began to decrease. Of course, only people who were involved in the war were injured or killed by Great Britain's army. But they had never went back on their decision, the wizards had began to invade non magical homes and had killed them. Outside of the war, the magical King of France had set a meeting with Queen Elizabeth II in hope to understand what happened between the two people. Several magic and non magic kingdoms had began to call Queen Elizabeth II on meeting to know her reasons of war. At the end of those meetings, they had all understood her actions. However this war must stop. So they had reunited several volunteer to send in Magic Great Britain to the wizards whom didn't want war.

Days after days, weeks after weeks then something had happened. A new Treaty was signed between Magic Great Britain and Great Britain with non magical and magic kingdoms as witnesses. Magic Great Britain could breath again. The war had lasted five years, Magic Great Britain took more damage than Great Britain. Everything was still fragile. Every wizard or witch – of eleven years old – from non magical family wasn't ready to go to Hogwarts in a devastated society, they didn't trust the British magical world enough to engage in a new journey. Dumbledore had decided to set a syllabus for all those young new wizards and witches, whom would be homeschooled until things would be better for both worlds.

* * *

It had took time.

It had took time for Harry to accept his Soulmate, Prince Elendil. They had both took their time to fully understand each other, know each other, accept each other. Harry had taught Prince Elendil to always be careful and not pressed things. Prince Elendil had taught Harry to feel loved and important. They had stayed together far away from everyone until they had began to be in couple, Prince Elendil had asked if he wanted to go back in his palace. Harry had agreed. He had began to get to know his Soulmate's family, his role in the future, other magic, and to accept apologizes from his friends and family. Harry had spent most of his time with the Prince, he had attended to events even if he didn't like it at all, he had been accustomed to Elves' culture.

"Do you not want to eat, Harry ?" Elendil asked softly worried about his soulmate.

He had been strangely more quiet than usual this last days. Elendil had waited for days for Harry to speak, but his patience never paid off. Harry always kept his issues for himself. He never asked for help. Harry wasn't someone who ate much due to his childhood, Elendil and his family were trying to help the young werewolf with this issue. It was hard. And it would take time for him to adjust.

"I'm.. not hungry." The werewolf whispered.

Werewolves ate more than any human on Earth. They needed more energy than mankind. It was weird to see a Werewolf with eating disorder. Harry had been diagnosed earlier that year with eating disorder. He had many other issues to deal with. Elendil, his friends, his family, Harry's family, were all trying to help him. But Harry didn't really trust them with his life. He was careful, distrustful, always watching behind him – which was good though – but Elendil thought he needed to be able to trust his loved ones.

"I… I'm afraid, okay ? I know that issues take time to deal with. But I don't honestly think that someday they will disappear. They will always be a remainder of my past. I'll always be dealing with them. I know you're all trying to help me, I know you're thinking that I need to trust more people.. But you need to know that all the people I trusted years ago betrayed me. I can't take this risk anymore. I can't.. The Potter and Zabini are both trying to have some authorities on me, I don't want any parents or relatives controlling my life, my thinking, etc. I just want support. One week ago, my dear Uncle tried to sign up me for dance. I don't want to do that ! I'm perfectly fine with what I have, I don't want to be a mindless puppet for – "

Even if things were better nowadays, Harry had still trouble with people in general, with his own family. One step was taken, two steps were taken back. It was hard to help Harry through this. He had good days like bad days.

* * *

Lilith was currently the Ninth Demon King – Queen in her case – with Hermione to her side.

Hermione was struggling to accept her new role among demons, in this new world, she knew that people weren't all happy to see her, a werewolf. Lilith supported her the best she could, however she must be seen as fearless in front of her Realm. Her father and brothers encouraged Hermione to prove herself to make sure that people believed her to be worthy of her rank.

"I don't understand…" Hermione sighed closing the hook she was reading about the history of the demonic world.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "About what ?" She asked putting away some papers she had signed, she would give them to her father a little bit later.

"It said that young demons must go in school for twenty years…" Hermione began recalling what she had read.

"Twenty human years." Lilith corrected.

Hermione nodded. "I know. But is it not too much for them ?"

Lilith blinked. Her soulmate was a smart werewolf, she was thirsty of knowledge. But she lacked of something that was very important in her world.

"No. Young demons aren't growing like humans or every other species, well.. fallen angels are similar. Twenty years is actually two hundreds years. During those years, young demons learn how to read, how to write, how to behave in society, how to speak – very important because there are several languages – how to fight in case of war, how to control their powers, how to act in the human world, how to… There are several things that a demon must learn, know, to live correctly in our society. It doesn't matter if you're a male or female, or even a third gender born male or female, everybody is equal. Mankind cannot fully understand us. They often describe us as villains, the bad guys in every single fuckin' story, it's the same for the fallen angels. You were human before you got bitten, I know it's still hard for you to adapt – don't give me that look I know you're still adapting to your new life – but there are some things that you learned as a human that you must let go. For example, kill someone for their crimes is forbidden in the United Kingdom, right ? Here, for some cases, the culprit is killed. Stop. You can't change that. It's only for murderers – there are exception if there is a war – and rapists. War is different. There are also crimes of war, a bit like in the human world during WWII. It's a bit similar, it happened years ago, but now it's rare."

Hermione opened her mouth then she closed it. She didn't know what to say. The Werewolf loved asking questions to her lover because she always answered to the best of her abilities. Currently, Hermione was trying to have a degree in demonic history and mankind history to teach someday to young demon. She didn't see herself to do nothing while being to her lover's side.

* * *

Ron was nervous, a bit too much nervous to his own opinion. He was currently standing in a public place with his mate, the other smiled brightly to him giving courage to face his siblings. He had agreed to a meeting. He hadn't see them in years. He had – of course – heard about what happened in the United Kingdom. It was sad, but at the same time the English had asked for it.

"Relax." Celeborn said touching his shoulders. He kissed Ron's cheek and smirked.

"You're clearly not the one whose meeting his siblings !" The werewolf protested blushing and looking away.

"Ma.. Poor little wolf." The prince mocked with a smile on his face.

Ron tried to ignore his teasing as he looked around hoping to find his siblings. He had agreed to meet only his siblings, he didn't care about his parents anymore, he had found his in-laws when he had discovered his Soulmate. Humans were walking around, some were eating and drinking, others were laughing and talking. The day was bright, Apollo was shining, the vast sky which reigned over them was blue as the ocean.

"Are.. they your siblings ?" Celeborn asked interrupting his thoughts.

Ron looked up in the direction he pointed. He watched as his six siblings walked together in the streets looking very modern – it seemed they had chose to adapt to the modern world – all looked anxious. Fred and George had recently opened a joke shop in Salem, they had told him during their exchange in letters what had happened to them from school to now. Charlie was working with Dragons in Romania while Bill was working with Goblins. Percy had surprisingly decided to work as a teacher in a school for hybrids. And his little sister was doing some jobs to pay her studies to get a degree.

"Yes. They are." He answered.

When they arrived, Celeborn immediately offered to lead them in a private place to talk in peace. They all agreed. It was a wonderful idea. Celeborn decided to leave them alone after that, his mate needed to go through this alone. As Celeborn left the room, Bill stepped towards his little brother and hugged him. It was the signal for the others to hug Ron. They spent a long time hugging each other. It sounded like they did in their childhood.

"I missed you." Ron admitted to his siblings, a tear rolling down on his cheek.

Bill hugged him tightly. "We missed you too."

"We are happy to finally see you, Ron. We were all excited and nervous at the same time for the past days." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Me too. I'm so glad you don't actually hate me." He whispered looking a bit sad when he thought at what his mother and father told him back to those days.

"We never hate you. You're family, okay ?" Bill told him frowning.

"Our parents are just being stupid. How can they accept Remus Lupin as friend in their years at Hogwarts, and not accept you ?" They huffed. They were still angry to their parents for hiding the truth and abandoning their brother.

"They are not my parents anymore." Ron said not looking to his siblings fearing their reactions.

"it's your right to reject and resent them for what they did, Ron." Fred replied pulling his younger brother in his arms.

Ron smiled brightly. They smiled back. Then, Ron decided to introduce them to his mate – Celeborn, whom had been waiting outside of the room.

* * *

"It has been a while since we haven't been together by ourselves." Hermione said with nostalgia to her best friends.

The werewolf trio was lying on the fresh grass, Apollo was shining over their heads, the vast blue sky and the green forests with the beautiful lake made the day perfect for them. Lilith was busy running her realm, Celeborn and Elendil were both busy with Royal events. So it was a perfect day for them to gather in one place.

"Yes. Do you hear about Hogwarts ?" Harry asked looking to the blue sky.

"Yes. They are welcoming wizards and witches from everywhere, hybrids, and magical species. It's a great step for Hogwarts, and especially Magic Great Britain." Ron answered recalling what his siblings said.

Ron's siblings were keeping taps on Magic Great Britain.

"The population is still low in Magic Great Britain though." Hermione mused rubbing her hands absently.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it will take years for them to rebuilt their population. It'll be probably better, well I hope so. It's time for them to adapt to the modern world."

"They must look up to the other magical communities, they are good example of how they run their society." Ron added with a small smile on his face.

"I don't think I'll be back to Magic Great Britain." Hermione admitted to her friends. "I mostly stay in Lilith's realm and by extension in her family's realm and here. I'll travel too. But I don't think I'll return to Magic Great Britain." She explained.

"Me too. Too much bad memories even though I loved my time at Hogwarts." Harry quickly agreed.

"My siblings are out of the place. I see no reason to go to Magic Great Britain." Ron said rolling to his right.

The three friends proceeded to talk about their life with their mate, chatting and laughing, they decided the next hour to have lunch by the lake. It was a nice place to have lunch. The weather was perfect.

* * *

A new Age rose over the magical communities, it seemed to be good for everybody, especially Magic Great Britain which had been stuck in the past for years with no improvement or adaptation to the modern world. Magic Great Britain would take a few decades to become great like any other magical communities.

* * *

**Author's note. **

**_This is the end of the story. The plot was : Harry, Hermione, and Ron were bitten by a rogue Werewolf. Then, you know they got banned from the magical United Kingdom. And somehow they succeeded in getting a new life : pack, family, love, friendship. During the writings of the story, I often felt like the story wasn't good. The first chapters were good – for me – but slowly it got acceptable and then.. terrible. I thought about rewriting the story, but I finally decided to not because there are plenty of stories which need to be finish. And I've so many new ideas. I'm not really satisfied with the story, I think it's kind of.. bad. I'm pretty sure I made mistakes in some sentences or even in the structure, I'm still learning after all. I'm sure that the story is lacking of description, I'm trying to improve that point to make my other English stories better, it's kind of hard when you always have to search your vocabulary and to avoid literal expression (for one word I can search for ten minutes to find the best word to write). I read a lot of English and French stories, so I'm doing my best to improve in both languages. I hope you guys enjoyed the story even though it was kind of bad. _**


End file.
